The Chaos of Life
by FionaJoyce
Summary: Sequel to The Order of Chaos!
1. The Swing of Things

She took a deep breath as she lay in her hospital bed for the last time. Today was the day Cara would have to move back into her old dormitory that she couldn't even remember with girls that she barely knew.

"_Back in the Swing of Things,"_ Dumbledore had told her. And that is what she thought of as she lay there looking lifeless with her eyes closed.

"Miss Connors?" a distant Madam Pomfrey yelled.

_Just one more minute_, Cara had hoped for herself. But alas, it would not be so.

"Miss Connors!" Pomfrey yelled irritated, "Did you not hear me yell for you?"

"Sorry, I forgot my name," Cara said sarcastically oozing with annoyance at the whole situation.

"Time to get up, Miss Connors," Pomfrey sang, "On your feet and get dressed."

Cara moaned as she dragged herself from the warmth of her sheets. Pomfrey exited as Cara slid clothes and a cloak her parents' had sent her; this would be the first time where Cara wasn't in her pajamas for the entire day. She tied the strings attached to her cloak by her neck unconsciously.

Slowly, Cara took a few steps out of her closed off bed. No one but Madam Pomfrey bustled around the Hospital Wing.

"Ah! You look nice!" Pomfrey smiled and Cara simply looked pissed, "No need to worry, your trunk will be transported up to your dormitory before you even make it up."

Cara sighed and headed for the door.

"Darling wait!" Pomfrey rushed over to Cara handing her two potions, "This will help with your nightmares and this will keep up your health."

Cara took the bottles examining them. Suddenly, Pomfrey grabbed her into a hug making her feel quite awkward.

"I hope this transition is smooth," Pomfrey said sweetly, "I hope the best for you."

Cara almost snorted; yes, she was very, very bitter this morning.

Instead Cara gave her a smile that didn't quite reach ear to ear; with a nod of her head, she was out.

She took the stairs quickly and coolly, avoiding the shocked stares of others. When she reached the beginning of Gryffindor Tower, she picked up her pace. She was basically at a sprint.

She just wanted to get there now… the stares of people were frustrating her. As she turned the corner, she smacked into what felt like a wall.

"Ow!" Cara cried out.

"Shite," the other murmured rubbing his chest.

Cara opened her eyes trying to calm herself in order to calm the pain; but of course it would be Sirius Black. She looked at him with something that resembled pity. When he noticed the absence of her scared stares, he had almost wished for them to avoid these pity- like looks.

"Erm-sorry," Cara whispered and tried to run off.

"Wait, Connors!" Sirius yelled after her, she felt obligated to turn to him, "What are you doing outside the Hospital Wing?"

Cara let out a long and loud breath, "I'm moving back to the dormitory."

"Already?" Sirius said surprised and slightly annoyed. At least someone could relate to Cara's feelings.

"Dumbledore asked me to get back into the swing of things," she rolled her eyes.

Sirius bit the inside of his cheek. He took in her appearance. She wasn't better, far from it! _What the hell is Dumbledore thinking sending her back into the world like this?!_

After a beat, Cara said awkwardly, "Well, I'm gonna go now."

"Right, yeah," Sirius nodded, "I'll see you around, I guess."

Cara bit her lip as she spun on her heels and walked quickly down the corridor.

Sirius slowly walked to the Great Hall for breakfast letting the frustration drip out of him so he wouldn't take it out on anybody…or say something stupid.

Cara was at the final corridor that was supposed to lead to the Gryffindor Common Room; unfortunately, she didn't know where exactly to look.

"Think," Cara whispered as she walked up and down the corridor.

Nothing came to her. She let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Can I help you m'lady?" a portrait of a knight in shining armor asked her.

Cara looked at him as he moved about on his restless horse, "I'm afraid I'm lost. I don't know where the Gryffindor Common Room is."

He looked at her funny but then puffed out his chest, "Have no fear, I will take you there immediately, my sweet damsel."

He raced off through the other portraits and Cara struggled to keep up with him. He came to a halt in the center of the corridor.

He smiled a charming grin, "Here we are, m'lady."

"Do you know the password?" A lady… who was kind of 'chunky' and well, very mean.

Cara shook her head no.

"Well," the Fat Lady looked down at her in disgust, "then I simply can't let you in."

"But I'm a Gryffindor!" Cara yelled back fiercely.

"Then you should have read the bulletin for the password before you left this morning," the Fat Lady glared down at Cara.

"I wasn't in there this morning," Cara was so beyond annoyed.

The Fat Lady laughed in her face, "What a lady you are."

"What?" Cara looked at her confused, "Wait! Are you insinuating that I- I—no! I'm Cara Connors! I haven't been here all year."

"Oh Cara Connors?" the Fat Lady said weirdly calm, "why didn't you say so?"

She then swung open revealing a portrait hole. Cara slowly stepped in and in another two steps, the Common Room opened up in front of her. It was packed with students and as the first few caught sight of her, more people turned to stare at her. She turned red with embarrassment and frustration and just… every emotion the world had to offer!

"Cara!" Dori called to her and stepped out from the crowd, "I'll take you to the dormitory."

Cara knew that Dorcas Meadowes was one of her roommates but she still felt awkward following this random girl to the place she was expected to live for the next few months.

"Here we are," Dori said at the sixth landing.

She opened the door and five beds lay out in the room. Two girls, Emmeline and Marlene, sat on what Cara assumed were their own beds. They smiled and stood pulling her into an awkward hug.

"Your bed is there," Marlene directed her with an overly friendly smile.

"Thanks," Cara gave her a half smile with eyes that said KILL-ME-NOW.

Cara walked over to the bed and sure enough her trunk lay underneath it. The girls were still staring and Cara wanted to snap on them. She had had enough of all the staring!

"Do you want to go to breakfast with us?" Emmeline asked politely.

Cara shook her head, "No. Thank you though."

Emmeline smiled and slowly the three walked out but not before Emmy said, "If you need anything, owl us and we'll come help."

"Yeah, thanks," Cara said hoping they would just leave already.

Emmeline nodded and left the room closing the door behind her.

Cara laid back into her bed sliding the drapes around her closed. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

It wasn't time yet. This was all moving too fast for her. Yes, she could speak now in sentences. Yes, she could understand words. And she had vague memories of some things that made up her old life.

But she wasn't ready.

She had just began remembering. And with remembering came the nightmares. She couldn't deal with that. She cries out at night; what if someone heard her? Pomfrey gave her that potion though. But if she drank it then she wouldn't remember…

Cara simply was not ready for the "swing of things"!

But even as she felt her eyes drooped, she knew what she had to do. If she was going to sleep here with these girls then she would have to take the potion. She would have to not remember. She slid the liquid in her mouth and laid there with her eyes wide opened. A few minutes later, she was knocked out cold.

She wouldn't have a nightmare today.

She would muddle her way back into the "swing of things".


	2. The Glint of a Golden Snitch

A/N: Another update :) I hope everyone had a Happy Christmas. This chapter is the longest I have written. When I first started writing, I thought that people would get bored with long chapters. But I've come to learn that more detail is always better. So this is longer than normal but expect the rest to be just like this. (More interesting hopefully but long too). Always READ AND REVIEW

* * *

Y6: The Glint of a Golden Snitch

It was half noon when Cara woke from her nap. She hadn't heard the girls come in during her sleep but it may be because of the potion.

Did she make the right choice?

All she could remember was seeing the black of her eyelids. Her dreams weren't dreams, or at least there was nothing she could remember when she woke up.

Was moving on really more important than remembering?

Of course. Of course it was! That is what the professor is trying to do! And what he says is _of course _the right thing.

Cara sat up and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. This was a lot to take in. There were so many people. There was so much she would have to deal with.

Sighing, she stood. She slid out her trunk and reached for a pair of black jeans and a red sweater. She threw them on and reached for her dark black cloak. Sliding her arms into their sleeves, Cara tied the strings of the cloak around her neck as she had always done.

She took out a brush and quickly brushed through her hair. She tied half of it back letting it all flow down her back. Before she left the dormitory, she looked in the mirror. She looked ill. So she smiled. But her eyes were dead. With that, she sighed once more and abandoned the dormitory.

Cara followed a pair of Gryffindors out of the Common Room which was hard considering everyone seemed to be following her. But she didn't nowhere she was going. She just wanted out of the room. She wanted to see the others in her year. Evans, and Potter, the Black boy, and Remus Lupin.

The two Gryffindors led her to the Great Hall. Cara followed them through the door way and began walking down an aisle looking for her group. Just a few step in to her search and she could feel them. Every pair of eyes were on her.

Cara gulped then rose her chin. She strode confidently, and gracefully. She showed them she wasn't that broken girl, even though she was. Whatever they thought of her, they could see she didn't care.

"Connors," someone greeted from her side.

She turned her head to the left, it was that James Potter.

"Potter," she smiled and quickly took a seat by him. He sat with the Black boy, Remus Lupin, and three others who she did not recognize.

"Are you going back to classes now?" Remus Lupin smiled at her.

"Yes," Cara let out a heavy breath and put on the best smile she could, "just a few."

"It'll be nice having you back," Remus said. He was so kind to her and she was grateful.

"Thank you, Remus Lupin," Cara smiled.

The boys all laughed and Cara looked confused. Had she said something funny? Or stupid? She was embarrassed.

Remus was blushing as he chuckled softly, "You don't have to always address me by my full name, Cara. You can call me Remus. Or Lupin. You used to call me Fruit Lups when you were teasing me."

"Oh," Cara blushed harder. She hadn't realized it was weird calling someone by both their first name and surname, "Remus. I'll just call you Remus."

"Good," he smiled.

"What did I used to call you all?" Cara wondered.

"Sirius," Sirius said first, "You always just called me Sirius. Black when you were really angry and we were kids. But then you had a way of saying Sirius meanly too."

Cara laughed lightly with him though she wasn't sure if it was silly, so she nodded, "Sirius then."

Peter Pettigrew spoke next, "You called me Peter or some times Petsy. You said Pettigrew was too long to say. But I hated you calling me that so you worked with Peter."

"Sorry," she apologized feeling bad that she would call someone something they didn't like. What kind of person was she? "I'll try and remember Peter."

"I'm Gideon Prewett," a lanky, long nosed ginger boy said, "I played Quidditch with you."

"What year are you Gideon?" Cara was sure he was not in her year.

"Fifth," he answered with a smile.

"And I'm Fabian," a boy who was identical to Gideon, "I played Quidditch with you too."

"Fabian," Cara said adding him to a list to remember, a very, very long list, "Fabian and Gideon Prewett."

"And James or Potter works for me," James smiled to her, "you've called me both in the past."

"Okay," Cara nodded.

"Are you going to eat anything?" Remus asked her.

Cara shook her head, "No, I'm not hungry."

"Then why did you come down to the Great Hall?" Peter laughed.

"Company," Cara said simply, "I didn't like being in that dormitory. So I set out to find a few Gryffindors that I recognized."

They all nodded, then Fabian spoke up through bites of his hash, "Are you coming back to play Quidditch?"

"Don't be an idiot," Sirius muttered to him.

Cara frowned at Sirius but he wasn't looking at her so she turned to Fabian with a smile, "I haven't decided yet. I don't expect to come back and play on the team. But I don't remember much about it so I think I'd like to try and play on my own for a bit. What position was I?"

"You were the Seeker," James smiled to her, "Our new one is nowhere near as good as you."

Cara blushed, "Well thank you. I caught the gold ball, right?"

The boys erupted in laughter and once again Cara was crimson. Remus was first to break from the laughter, "Sorry, we shouldn't laugh at you. But yes you did."

"You had a great eye, you did," Peter chimed, "James was always so jealous."

"Stuff it," James laughed to him.

"Oh he was!" Peter laughed and Cara was laughing too, "He tried out for Seeker! He got Chaser though!"

"I also got Captain, you arse," James flicked some cherry jelly at Peter.

"Yes, but that was only because Cara had turned down Longbottom for a date!" Fabian laughed.

"Oh, Merlin," Cara was blushing again but couldn't help but laugh along with them.

"You are some ruddy friends you know that?" James laughed and stood.

"Oh don't leave us, Prongs," Peter was laughing too hard, "we didn't mean to offend your Grace."

"Well my Grace is very offended," James laughed, "but no I do have to get to work on some new plays. Fabian and Gideon, I expect to see you in two hours. Don't eat too much, it'll be heavy training. Pads, are you coming?"

"Do you need my help or can I just meet you at practice?" Sirius sighed looking at all the delicious food.

"I would like your input, yes," James gave him a pointed stare.

"Fiiiiine," Sirius sighed and stood up.

"Bye, my beautiful boys," Gideon called after them.

James gave him the bird but kept walking.

As they walked over the threshold of the Great Hall, Sirius had examined James.

"Do you not think it is too soon?" Sirius asked.

"Of course not," James laughed, "If we want to beat the Ravenclaws then we'll need some good plays."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "That is not what I am talking about! Is it not too soon for Cara to return? She's still sick looking! She doesn't remember people she has known for years! She didn't even know that she used to chase a _fucking _gold snitch around a field hours on hours! Why the hell is she coming back to school?"

"Stop yelling you nutter," James hushed him, "No I don't think it's too soon. If Dumbledore thinks she is ready to come back then she _is _ready to come back."

"She doesn't remember anything," Sirius sighed, "I wish I could just talk to her one on one about things, you know?"

"That's surprising," James laughed, "You practically ignored the girl as you ate all of the bloody sausage on the table."

"That wasn't one on one!" Sirius sad defending himself, "I didn't want to bring up anything in front of people!"

James put an arm around Sirius as they strode out of the castle, "Maybe try talking to her with a group! Get her to be your friend again before you go and trap her in a closet just so you can tell her your _feelings_."

"My feelings! James, stop being a bloody prat! I'm completely serious right now and you're just being a twat!" Sirius shoved him hard.

James laughed in response, "Oh come off it. I was ju—"

"Mr. Potter!" Professor Slughorn interrupted, "Mr. Black!"

"Professor," the boys said in unison.

"I have exciting news," he went on as he quickly shoved a flask in to his pocket and went to the other pocket pulling out to small sheets of parchment, "I'm having a party."

He handed them two invitations.

"So very excited, Professor," James smiled his charming grin, "When is it?"

"The night before break!" Slughorn cheered, "I figured many of my pupils will be leaving for home but I wanted to have a nice night with them beforehand."

"We will most definitely be there," Sirius promised.

Slughorn lowered his voice, "I ask that you do not speak of this to anyone. I am only inviting a select few students of course. But I will also have some special guests. People I know, old pupils and friends. The Quidditch coach of Portree will be there. He is a very good friend of mine. And Brosnan Kingsley. He is a Chaser for the French International team."

"That is absolutely fantastic, Professor Slughorn!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Well, I must be on my way, boys," Slughorn began walking off.

"Have a good evening Professor!" James called.

"And you!" he shouted back and carried on.

"He's a nutter, that one," Sirius said under his breath as they continued to the pitch.

"Oh come on Pads," James smiled, "he just likes to collect."

"Yeah, people," Sirius said annoyed, "collects bloody people."

"Does this mean you aren't going to his party?" James asked.

"Are you mental?" Sirius said shocked, "He just said Kingsley is going to be there. And the coach of Pride of Portree! I'm looking to be scouted."

"You want to be a Quidditch player now?" James laughed.

"Either that or a model," Sirius flashed him a sexy smolder.

James broke out in a loud, hard laugh. Sirius joined in barking alongside of him.

They spent the next two hours constructing and breaking down plays. Quidditch wasn't an easy game. And James Potter was determined to be the best damned captain to grace the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. So he spent hours making simple plays that he hoped would confuse the opposing team, and defense tactics that would shut them out.

Ten minutes before the practice actually started the entire team was there. They knew James was going to be tough today with the Ravenclaw game coming up and all.

Fabian, Gideon, and Benjy Fenwick were cleaning off there brooms. Though of course they would be getting dirty in just a few minutes. And Hailee Steinbeck the team's Seeker and Diana Louise Boot the team's keeper were still in the dressing room changing.

Cara and Peter sat in the stands of the pitch in big puffy winter coats bundled in scarves and hats. Cara had wanted to watch the practice, so Peter accompanied her while Remus took care of some prefect duties.

"There are only five players?" Cara asked counting all the boys on the pitch.

"No seven," Peter replied, "Steinbeck and Boot are probably still changing."

"Oh, are they boys too?" Cara wondered.

"No," Peter shook his head, "both girls. Hailee Steinbeck and Diana Louise Boot."

"Diana Louise?" Cara laughed, "She has two first names?"

"Yeah, she's really annoying," Peter huffed raising his eyebrows, "if you call her just Diana, she'll hex you. So everyone just calls her Boot."

Cara chuckled lightly and leaned back on the stand, "Did I know them?"

"You knew everyone on that field," Peter nodded, "James and Benjy Fenwick," Peter pointed to the boy between the Prewetts, "played with you since you started playing our third year. Sirius decided to play fourth year, always a good player but didn't care to try out until James and you forced him to. Gideon and Fabian made the team fourth year, too. They tried out with you third year though, but they didn't make it. This is Steinbeck and Boot's first year but you knew them. Steinbeck is a year younger and always tried out with you. You used to like her, I think. But Boot, her you hated. She took over Keeper this year from Frank Longbottom who graduated. She's a seventh year, never tried out for the team because of Frank. But she's a damn good Keeper. She's good looking but like I said, big old bitch."

"Do you follow Quidditch, Peter?" Cara wondered how he could remember all of this.

"Not much," he shook his with a smirk, "but if your best mate is James Potter then you know everything there is about this team. This is his life completely, it's all he talks about. That and Ev— never mind."

"That and what?" Cara smiled.

"No, no it doesn't matter."

"Oh c'mon Peter! It's not like I have anyone to tell! I don't even remember who any of my friends are," she laughed.

"It's not that it's a secret, I just don't think I should talk about it. It's more of James thing," Peter shrugged.

"Oh, please, please, please. You can't tell me something like that and not expect me to pry!"

"Oh fine," Peter sighed, "Evans. I was saying that he is always on about Evans."

"Lily Evans?" Cara said surprised, "Does he fancy her?"

"You could say that," Peter smiled, "It's more like he goes mental for her. He's a love sick puppy."

"So am I not supposed to tell anyone?" Cara wondered, "I mean all I have to tell really is my pillow."

Peter laughed a squeaky laugh, "No, no. It's really not a secret. I'm sure everyone knows, he hasn't cared to hide it. I think he's asked her out at least a thousand times."

"Really? And Lily Evans just turned him down did she?"

Peter nodded with a smile, "But he doesn't stop."

"That's good," Cara smiled softly, "They would make a cute couple. They're both good looking. And their good people, I think. I don't remember much about them. But James went back out after the attack. And Lily stayed with me. You know, I think it is because of her that I got better," Cara began to ramble forgetting Peter was even there, "When I was rescued or escaped or whatever happened, I barely remember anything. It's like I wasn't even there. I don't remember being tortured but at the same time I do. That doesn't make sense, I know. It's like I know I was tortured because I remember the pain of it. But it's like it didn't really happen, like it was just a nightmare. I don't remember being at the Hospital, I don't even remember the trip to Hogwarts. It's like one day, I woke up and I was at Hogwarts again. But everything is different yet it is all the same. I really don't remember any of you; but there is something so _familiar_ about you. I don't know. I really just don't know. I spent weeks muddling through. I barely remember the day of the Hogsmeade attack and that was only a month ago. I'll tell you what I remember! I remember the place getting really busy and then Remus Lupin comes in. And he tells me he has to go back to Hogsmeade but I knew it was dangerous but I kept forgetting to tell him so. But I knew he shouldn't go out! And then he leaves me and then James comes in and he's yelling at me. He has all these questions and it makes my head hurt just thinking about them and then he's gone and I don't even know. And then Lily. She just calmed everything, didn't she? Something about her, it just made me really calm. And I could finally focus. She talked to me and I talked back and it was good for me. I got better. I picked up sentences quicker. Remus Lupin helped too of course. But Lily was great, she really was. Oh Merlin, peter, I don't even know what we were talking about!"

Peter laughed but sat up as Boots and Steinbeck strode on to the field.

"Practice time," he said.

They watched bored as the first ten minutes consisted of the players stretching themselves out. But quickly the balls were release and everyone was on their brooms.

The wind drowned out James' shouts so Cara could not hear him. She watched Steinbeck mostly. She flew high in the sky avoiding the other players. She was searching for the golden ball, the "snitch" Peter had reminded her it was called. Yes, she looked for the snitch.

But twenty minutes in to practice and Steinbeck was still just circling the pitch. So Cara took her eyes away and scouted for the pitch. Five minutes later she spotted it. It was low to the ground on the opposite side of the pitch. Another three minutes and the snitch was flying around the left goal post behind Boots.

"She still doesn't see it?" Cara asked frustrated, "Merlin's sake, it is shining on the snow!"

"What?" Peter said following Cara's gaze but couldn't see it, "Is it the Snitch?"

"Yes! Look at the left post. It's been bobbing along there for the last three minutes!"

Peter squinted looking at the post. And the light caught his eye, "Ah! Yes, I see it."

"Oh there she goes!" Cara said relieved as Hailee Steinbeck flew fast for the snitch.

The snitch sprinted off and Cara followed it with her eyes. Hailee chased around the pitch for it but lost it when it dove up into the sky. Cara lost it too, but found it moment later flying up and down the railing of the stands. Steinbeck didn't see it and Cara bit her cheek until it bled. She was sitting forward bouncing her legs and Peter was smiling. That was the old Cara shining through, Peter noted.

Cara stood frustrated and shouted, "FOR BLOODY SAKE, STEINBECK, IT IS LITERALLY RIGHT THERE!"

She sat back down in a huff as Peter laughed.

"She's blind! She has to be blind!" Cara said throwing her hands up and sitting back. But she quickly sat forward again.

Throughout the practice, Cara's eyes were able to keep up with the snitch. But Hailee Steinbeck never found it again. Two hours later, James called the practice. Cara sat back as the snitch was once again flying low on the field. She was surprised to see Remus sitting next to Peter.

"When did you get here?"

"About forty minutes ago," Remus smiled, "I said hello and you grunted at me. I thought that was a sign of acknowledgment. I guess I was wrong."

"Sorry," Cara blushed, "but there Seeker is as blind as a bat."

Remus laughed, "Yes, we got that from your muttering."

"Oh, was I talking out loud?" Cara blushed again.

"Yeah but you always did that," Peter assured her.

"How long will they be?" Cara asked, "I have some questions for James."

"Maybe like ten minutes. He tells everyone good job even if he wants to kill them. Then takes a shower and changes," Remus said as he stood.

Cara and Peter followed him as he led them out of the stands. They waited at the entrance of the pitch when three Slytherins showed up.

"Lupin, Pettigrew," one nodded and hesitated, "Connors."

"Black," Lupin nodded.

Cara smiled and Peter ignored the bloke completely. The other two followed him in giving them disgusted looks.

"Is he related to Sirius?" Cara whispered to Remus.

"It's his brother," Peter frowned.

"Regulus?" Cara said surprised, "he doesn't look like him. Not like Sirius, I mean."

"Do you remember Reg?" Remus wondered.

Cara shook her head with a frown, "No, Sirius had talked to me about him once."

"Oh look at my fan club!" Sirius Black shouted as he strode over to the group throwing his arms around Remus and Peter. He peered at Cara, "Did you watch practice, too?"

Cara nodded with a forced smile. Being around Sirius was awkward. She still remembered the nightmare of his father, but she couldn't tell him.

"How do you think the team looks?" Sirius asked trying to do what James had told him earlier. Make friends with her first, small talk.

"Oh, I don't know, I barely watched you guys," Cara shrugged.

"She was too busy shouting at Steinbeck," Peter laughed.

"Hailee? What did she do?" Sirius asked.

Cara stayed quiet as Peter answered with a smile, "Couldn't keep up with the snitch like old Cara could."

"Did you keep up with it all of practice?" Sirius looked at her closely.

Cara shrugged, "I lost a few times of course. Most of the time it was out in the open and she was just missing it."

Sirius clenched his jaw and looked away. Cara took it as the end of their conversation.

That's when James showed up ruffling his hair, "Merlin that was a shite practice."

"I thought it went okay," Sirius shrugged as the five of them began walking to the castle.

James rolled his eyes, "Fenwick most definitely doesn't have those plays down. Not at all. Boots let four Quaffles in. And the two bloody idiots couldn't keep the Bludgers away."

"Don't forget about Steinbeck," Peter chimed with a smile.

"For Merlin's sake, what the hell did she do?" James said pushing his glasses farther up his nose.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about her," Cara added quickly and Remus and Peter let out a light laugh, "She only saw the snitch once all practice and she lost it. I think if you keep playing her then you guys won't have a chance at the Cup."

Sirius barked out a laugh, "Don't take it easy, Connors."

"Well, I'm just being honest," Cara said defensive, "I'm not trying to be mean. She simply isn't good. James said so this morning."

"Are you asking to come back to the team?" James asked hopeful.

Cara shook her head quickly, "No. I doubt I'll be allowed to. But I do think you should look for a different Seeker. Who else tried out?"

"No one else was any better," James sighed, "It was the most frustrating day of my life that try out was."

"I thought it was because you broke Evan's arm that day," Peter chimed and Remus and Sirius laughed.

James gave him a sharp glare, "It wasn't broken! It was knocked out of its socket. And it was healed that day so shove off!"

"Oh," Cara sighed, "do you have like a reserves team. Like if people are injured during a game does someone come out and play for them?"

"Only for the Seeker can there be a substitution but the referee has to deem that the player is too injured to go on playing. I never thought of actually doing that though, I doubt that Steinbeck will get injured," James said.

"Well can I be the substitution?" Cara said eagerly.

"I thought you just said that you didn't want to be on the team," James said confused.

"I don't," Cara shrugged, "but I'm not really on the team, am I? I most likely wouldn't play if Steinbeck most likely won't get hurt. But I could be useful. I can try to train her eye," Cara laughed, "I mean I doubt I could. It's more of a natural thing but there has to be a way for her to get better. I could try to help."

"And you think you're well enough to train her?" James said suspiciously.

"Sure," Cara said simply.

"I haven't seen you play at all since you came back. Am I simply to just trust you with _my _teammate?" James was eyeing her closely unsure if she could really do it.

"Yes," Cara smiled annoyed, "I followed the snitch all of the practice, she could only see it once. I think if I spend time with her, I could make her better."

"You followed it all of practice?" James asked surprised, "Did you really?"

"Yes," Peter and Remus said in unison.

"Then fine, I guess you can train her if you'd like," James said, "I'll have to see you on a broom again though so get clearance from Pomfrey first."

"Right," Cara smiled as they came to the doors of the castle, "well I am off to the Common Room, are you coming?"

"No," James smiled mischievously, "we have a boys' day ahead."

"Oh okay," Cara said awkwardly and ran in ahead of them.

Cara went off to her room as the boys snuck off to the kitchen. Today was a good day for marauding.


	3. Mission: RIABPWCERWFI

A/N: Happy New Year my loves! NEW CHAPTER IS UP! Read and Review

* * *

Y6: Mission: RIABPWCERWFI

"What do you plan?" Remus asked wearily after Cara had skipped off.

"A prank of course," James smiled wickedly.

"Obviously," Remus sighed, "I meant how serious is this going to be? You know I can't be caught, Prongs. I'm a prefect."

"You're no fun anymore," Peter whined to Remus, "you always were excited about a new prank!"

"That was before I was made a prefect!" Remus explained, "And I am excited, I am! It's just- well, I could've been stripped of my prefect badge after last year's table flipping prank. I don—"

"Mission Pink Hair," Sirius recalled the title of the prank.

"Why did we call it that?" Peter frowned trying to remember, "We didn't dye anyone's hair, did we?"

"No, Wormy," James said, "Don't you remember? Right when Sirius announced the prank, a girl with pink hair dropped some books and bent down giving us a nice view of her fit—"

"OH THAT'S RIGHT!" Peter interrupted with a chuckle.

Remus shook his head, "Well, no more pranks like Mission Pink Hair."

"That wasn't even our best one!" Sirius laughed, "What about the one where Remus lit the Slytherins—"

"I am a prefect, Padfoot," Remus glared at him, "I will not get in trouble!"

James rolled his eyes, "Fiiiiine. You'll be look out."

"Look out," Remus sighed, "It's that bad that we need a look out."

James gave him his half grin that spelt out trouble, "Oh, Moony, we **need** a look out for Mission Remus is a Boring Prefect who can't Even Remember What Fun Is."

* * *

It was night, curfew was nearing and most students were holed up in the Common Rooms. But four sixteen year old boys were sneaking down the steps huddled underneath a cloak of invisibility. Unfortunately three of the four boys were nearing six feet tall, while the other was a chubby short boy. Thus, the tops of the boys were all covered but shoes and shins were shown without a body.

"Here," James said pulling the invisibility cloak off and pulling out the map, "You take the map and wait here. If you see anyone appear, give us a signal."

"What signal?" Remus asked nervously.

"I don't know!" James said frustrated, "You're the brains, think of something!"

"I'll whistle," Remus said.

"Remus, you can't whistle though," Peter reminded him.

"Oh right," Remus nodded, "I forgot."

"Just- just," Sirius was trying to think of a solution, "just holler, then run somewhere safe. We'll keep the cloak. We'll just throw it over ourselves."

"Alright," Remus agreed and then the other three boys turned on their heels and sprinted towards the door of the Great Hall.

Remus sat on the floor as he waited for the boys to return. He pulled out the map.

"I solemnly swear," Remus smiled, "that I am up to no good."

As he pressed his wand to the parchment, black ink appeared at the tip and spread across the map. Floors were created and nooks and crannies. And names appeared. Remus searched for his own name.

The foot prints were still beneath his name. He looked for the boys as their three moved slowly around the threshold of the Great Hall. He searched names closest to him.

Amos Diggory and Padma Pevensie were one floor up. Professor Flitwick was in his office a floor up and a long way down the corridor. No one was nearby.

Remus laid his head back against the wall closing his eyes. Thoughts flew in and out of his head simply. Soon he felt his body ache for slumber. And quickly he allowed himself to snooze.

He felt his body fall into blackness and he jolted awake.

He wiped his mouth and rubbed at his eyes. He pulled the map out again, he hadn't closed it properly so he searched for his name again.

_Yep, there I am…. Just sitting here. And the boys. Still there. Great._

Remus sighed and fiddled with the map looking for names.

_Flitwick…gone. Diggory and Pevensie….still going at it. Lily Evans….coming this way. The Ghost of—_

_LILY EVANS COMING THIS WAY!_

"Shite! Shite!" Remus said standing up.

She was too close, crap.

He rubbed the back of his neck and yelled loudly, "RUN!"

Remus knew he was going to get it! He turned on his heels and sprinted down the corridor opposite the other three. He looked down at the map as he turned a corner, Evans was following the sound of his footsteps.

Remus ran his hands against the wall hoping to catch a nook to hide in. He ran for another few minutes before his hand felt nothing. He stopped and jogged back to where he had lost the wall. He crawled behind a statue and waited.

He held his breath as he heard Lily Evans come running towards him. She jogged right past him. Quickly, he slipped out and tip toed back down where he came.

Remus looked at the map, the boys were already three floors up. He ran to the staircase.

At the first landing, he hear her, "Remus Lupin!"

Remus let out a sigh rolling his head back and turned to her, "Lily, good to see you."

"You're out after hours," she said walking up the stairs to him, "and you aren't on prefect duty."

"Yes," he nodded, "I know."

"Do you care to explain?" she pestered him eyeing him sharply.

"I- erm- well I," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I just wanted to go for a walk. I had a long day."

"Yes I can imagine that yelling can get you quite exhausted," she said raising an eyebrow.

"What- what do you mean?" Remus stuttered out, "I- I hadn't- I wasn't yelling."

"I am not an idiot, Remus," Lily said folding her arms across her chest, "I know you and your little gang of friends were down here!"

"No- Lily, I swear it was just me," Remus said a little too quickly.

Lily rolled her eyes and started up the staircase, "I'm not going to turn you in, you idiot."

Remus followed after her, "Th-thank you, seriously.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Lily sighed, "if you boys keep this up, then Slytherin will have the Cup for sure."

"Well, we have a secret weapon," Remus smiled as they fell into pace, "you see, we have this small little red head. I can't remember her name. But she is absolutely brilliant and—"

"I already said I wouldn't tell McGonagall," Lily laughed and gave him a slight shove.

Remus smiled, "Just making sure."

"Why were you guys down here?" Lily asked him suspiciously.

"If I tell you then you will definitely tell McGonagall," Remus laughed.

Lily sighed, "Then I do not want to know. But whatever it is, I swear, if I get caught up in it then I'm going to kill you."

"Just be glad you aren't in Slytherin," Remus said.

Lily shook her head, "You boys are terrible, really. Especially you!"

"Me?" Remus said surprised.

"Well, you're the only one with a conscious," Lily used her hands to explain, "yet you still bully innocent people."

Remus sighed, "It's not bullying per say."

"Yes it is!" Lily glared at him, "Pranking those kids is bullying! Face it, you're just as bad as Black and Potter and Peter. I once thought he had a conscious too, but Potter and Black corrupted him!"

Remus laughed lightly.

"I'm being serious," Lily spat at him, "I understand that you're friends with them but don't let them corrupt you too!"

"Lily," Remus gave her a smile, "I've been friends with them for almost six years. If they haven't corrupted me yet, then I'm sure they never will."

Lily frowned, "They better not, you're the only one that I actually like."

Remus laughed loudly and pulled Lily close, "I love you too!"

Lily pushed away from him as they came to the Fat Lady, "Faciem Ranae."

The Lady swung open in a huff.

Lily stepped in first and Remus followed.

"Well, good night, Remus," Lily said as she took to her staircase, "I'll see you at breakfast."

"Good night, Lily," Remus waved as he jogged up his staircase, "Thank you, again."

"Whatever you've done," Lily warned, "Don't do it again."

Remus smiled, "That's easy! The Marauders never repeat the same prank twice."

Lily rolled her eyes and went in to her dormitory. Remus smiled lightly as he went in to his.

"Merlin's saggy balls," Sirius said as Remus came in, "I thought you were caught!"

Sirius took Remus in a hug.

Remus laughed and pushed him away, "I was, but it was just Lily."

"Is she telling McGonagall?" James sighed.

"No, she took away points but luckily I am her favorite marauder," Remus smiled and lay on his bed.

"You're obviously no good at maraudering if you got caught by a prefect!" Peter snorted, "Not even a teacher! But a prefect!"

"First of all, it was Evans," Remus said, "She is more of a sleuth than a prefect! I was bound to get caught by her."

"Well if you would've paid attention to the map, then you could've gotten away," James said.

"Yeah, what happened? You gave us like a five second heads up," Sirius said annoyed.

"I sort of," Remus rubbed his neck, "I sort of dozed off."

The boys all rolled their eyes and muttered words at him. One of them even threw a pillow at him.

"Hey!" Remus said batting away the pillow, "Did you get the job done or not?"

"As done as it can be," Sirius shrugged.

"What does that mean?" Remus wondered.

"Well, it isn't exclusive to the Slytherins," James sighed, "we didn't have time to finish the charm. Looks like everyone will be pranked."

"Oh but I told Lily not to worry!" Remus panicked.

"She'll be fine," James laughed, "It'll happen to everyone, she'll blend in with the crowd."

"Yes, but she will kill me," Remus sighed.

"Well, we don't need you, just your brains," Peter said, "Just come back as a ghost and we can finish up our school career as the four of us."

"You're such a git," Remus laughed.

* * *

"Morning, boys!" a happy James Potter yelled waking up his friends.

Sirius moaned and turned over in his bed. Peter lay staring at toes too lazy to move. Remus slowly sat up taking a big yawn and rubbing the back of his neck.

"C'mon it's a prank day!" James cheered as he jumped on to Sirius' bed.

"Gerroff!" Sirius mumbled.

"C'mon, Pads!" James said eagerly, "Let's go! Time to get up!"

"I've never seen you so excited on the morning of school," Peter said as he sat up.

"Well we've got a magnificent day ahead, don't we?" James said as he pulled Sirius' blankets off.

"STOOOP!" Sirius whined clinging to the blankets.

In one hard tug, James carried Sirius to the floor.

"Umph!" Sirius said as his back came down hard on to the floor.

The three barked with laughter.

"We have to get dressed," Remus said as he stood up and stretched himself out.

"Do we though?" James smiled wickedly at Remus, "I mean we know what is going to happen. Should we really get dressed?"

"Yes, Prongs," Remus said pulling out a fresh uniform, "that way it doesn't look like we knew."

"Good point," James said as dug for a uniform in his pile of dirty clothes.

"Does this mean we won't get any credit?" Peter wondered, "I love getting credit for a good prank."

"Yes," Sirius laughed, "credit is always nice, but I'd rather not get detention."

"When have you ever cared for detention?" Remus smiled as he tied up his sneakers.

"Nobody likes detention," Sirius said with a wave of his hand, "especially someone like me who can spend his time designing more pranks."

"Of course," Remus nodded, "You don't mind the trouble part, you just don't like wasting your time."

"Exactly!" Sirius nodded.

When the boys finished dressing, they grabbed their bags and headed to the Common Room. The Common Room was full of students waiting for friends to go down to breakfast. The boys laughed wickedly.

Just as they turned to go out to the corridor, the sixth year girls came down. Marlene was being dragged down the staircase by a very sleepy Emmeline. Dorcas was holding a bunch of papers and pointing at things on them as she spoke to Cara who just nodded bored. Lily Evans was at the back of the group with a bag at her side and her nose in a book.

Her hair was down today, James noted, which meant that she had woken up early to make sure it fell in perfect waves.

The boys quickly walked out as the girls followed them.

"Merlin, they're going to be so mad," James said knowing that Lily would be furious with them.

"I know," Remus said wringing his hands.

"Oh, man up," Sirius said slapping their backs, "they're just _girls_. What's the worse they can do?"

"Kill us," Remus said simply.

James nodded, "Kill us. That would be bad."

Sirius laughed as Peter began to sweat with nerves too.

"Oh don't tell me you're scared of them too, Wormtail," Sirius rolled his eyes and turning to go down the moving staircases.

"N-no," he stuttered, "well, not really. Lily a bit. She can be scary."

Sirius barked with laughter causing the girls who trailed behind them to look up.

They waited as the staircase moved and the girls walked right behind them.

"Remus," Lily greeted him a bit coldly.

"Good morning, Lily," Remus forced a smile.

"Are you going to breakfast?" she asked suspiciously.

"Of course, we're going to breakfast," Sirius said before Remus could speak, "why else would we be walking towards the Great Hall?"

The staircase connected and they turned down another set of stairs.

"Well, Black," Lily glared at him, "I'm not used to seeing you and Potter and Peter awake so early. It's typically just Remus."

"Well, we are quite hungry. Humans get hungry, you know," Sirius paused dramatically, "I guess you wouldn't know that as you are not human."

Lily rolled her eyes and said dryly, "You are too funny Black."

Sirius smiled, "Thank you, I'm thinking of being a comedian."

"What happened to your modeling career?" Lily asked sweetly.

"They said I was too damn gorgeous," Sirius sighed, "they thought if they published me then I would give all the little witches a heart attack."

Everyone burst out in to laughter except for Lily who just rolled her eyes.

As the group of sixth years came down the last set of stairs, they came out in front of the Great Hall.

"After you, ladies," Sirius bowed and gestured for them to go.

Lily scoffed and rolled her eyes. The five of them walked in and as they stepped over the threshold, they were drenched in green slime.

They all screamed but Lily turned around, her body green but her face a beat red, "REMUS!"

"Oh shite," Remus said backing away, but Sirius pushed him forward over the threshold.

Remus then was drenched in the slime. The girls bar Lily began to laugh realizing there wasn't much they could do. Sirius, James, and Peter all jumped over the threshold with their arms over each other's shoulders.

The slime was cold and awakened any sleep they had left in them. They cheered!

Quickly James turned around and was glad to see that the slime vanished from the floor.

"It worked," James cheered.

"Obviously it worked!" Lily spat at him, "Did you not see us get drenched!"

"No, I knew that would work," James waved her off and pointed at the floor, "I charmed the slime to vanish so anyone walking in wouldn't notice it."

Lily rolled her eyes, "You are so childish!"

Sirius laughed, "I thought the other night you specifically said we were NOT children."

"You aren't," Lily glared, "but you sure as hell can act like it sometimes!"

Lily strutted off and walked down the Gryffindor aisle noticing that the other people in the Great Hall were also drenched with slime. As she sat down, she looked up to where the professors sat and saw Madam Pince complain to Professor Flitwick and Slughorn about all the slime in her hair.

Lily reached up and touched her hair, she actually cared to do something with it today. What a mistake that was! This slime would take hours to get off.

As she began to vanish away the slime in her clothing, the other girls sat down at the table.

"Are you always so dramatic?" Cara asked Lily.

Lily gave her a sharp glare, "It seems you **are** falling back in to your old self. You didn't have manners then either."

Cara looked at her shocked.

"Lily," Marlene glared at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry am I supposed to be nice to someone who insults me?" Lily said glaring back at Marlene.

"I wasn't trying to—" Cara started.

Lily cut her off with a smile, "But you did, didn't you?"

"Lily," Emmeline interrupted, "you're being very rude."

"Well, I'm covered in slime, am I not?" Lily said showing off her slime covered clothes, "So sorry if I'm a bit angry, but no I don't think I am being dramatic!"

"Well, you're being awfully rude," Emmeline said as the food appeared at the table.

"Then ignore me!" Lily yelled to Emmeline frustrated.

Dorcas who was typically quiet yelled back at Lily, "If you're in such a bad mood, then you can leave! We don't want to be in the same mood!"

Lily looked at her shocked then stood and muttered, "Fine."

"Lily," Marlene said but Lily walked back down where she had come.

As she walked past the marauders, they looked up.

"Is she always like this?" Cara asked annoyed.

"No, she's not," Emmeline sighed, "But the boys have been getting to her lately. And if you don't know, we've all been through a lot."

"That's no reason to be rude," Cara stated taking a bite of sausage.

"Is it not?" Marlene said softly.

"Excuse me?" Cara said.

Marlene shook her head, "Never mind."

The other three looked at her weirdly.

"What in the name of Merlin?!" a voice shrieked and everyone turned.

Professor McGonagall had been slimed!

"Oh my!" Dorcas whispered.

"Who did this?" McGonagall yelled but then turned to the Gryffindors, "Potter, Black in my office!"

Sirius put his hands up innocently, "It couldn't have been us!"

"Yeah," James said, "we got slimed too!"

McGonagall was furious and though she knew it was those boys, she couldn't do anything about it. So she strutted to the professors table in a huff.

"Now why was it only us that got yelled at?" Sirius whispered to his friends.

"Because she likes Remmy and I," Peter smiled and went back to his food.

"No, I'm her favorite," James said shaking his head, "she's just too clever."

Sirius shook his head and went back to eating his food.

The whole Great Hall watched as students and professors walked in and were slimed; every time it was funnier.

Then the white hair man appeared.

"Dumbledore, Dumbledore!" Sirius whispered to the others and they all watched as Professor Dumbledore came towards the threshold.

As he stepped over it, he threw his wand in the air and all of the slime that would've gone on him, slid along his invisible force field.

"Dammit," Sirius sighed, "we never get him."

"That's a good thing isn't it," Remus said, "He has the power to expel us!"

"I guuuueeeessssssss," Sirius whined dramatically and went back to eating.

"I think Lily may curse us in Charms," Remus said to the others.

"I think you would be right, Moony-dear," James sighed into his bowl of porridge.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you like it. Please leave a Review!


	4. To Outsmart the Ravenclaws

A book was propped open on her knee, as Lily Evans had planted herself on the floor by the fire. She had finally been able to get a shower since the green slime incident, she hadn't wanted to risk being late for class. It appeared everyone had thought the same thing too as there were dozens of students in each one of her classes that had proudly worn the green slime.

She hadn't talked to her friends since that morning.

Yes, she had been overdramatic, and she knew that now. All she could do was let go of her pride and just apologize. That was the thought that crossed her mind when still-slime-covered Cara Connors and Dorcas Meadowes came in to the Common Room.

"Cara, Dori," Lily stood too quickly dropping her book shut, "I wanted to talk to you."

Dori gave her a quick glance of surprise whereas Cara crossed her arms popping out her hip waiting impatiently.

Lily ignored Cara's rudeness, _She really was finding her old self again_.

"I'm sorry," Lily sighed as she walked over to the girls, "Truly, very sorry. I was frustrated with the boys and I took it out on you and it was really unfair."

"It was just a prank, you know," Cara said examining Lily.

Lily bit the inside of her cheek trying not to let herself grow with frustration towards Cara, "Yes, I know. And I'm sorry. That's all I wanted to say. I'm just really sorry."

"I forgive you," Cara said with a wave of her hand, "sorry if I offended you in anyway."

Lily smiled at Cara and turned to Dori, "I'm sorry, Dori."

"Good," Dori said raising an eyebrow at her, then couldn't help but smile, "I can't actually believe that you thought I'd be mad at you still."

Lily laughed lightly, "Are Emmeline and Marlene mad still?"

"I don't think Emmeline knows how to hold a grudge," Dori smiled as they all sat back down by the fire, "And Marlene, well, I don't think she was mad to begin with."

Lily nodded, "Alright, well, I have to find them later and apologize either way."

Just then the four Marauder boys came racing in to the Common Room with slime sticking to the floor. Lily glared annoyed and feeling sorry for the House Elf who would have to clean that.

"Attention! Attention!" Sirius Black shouted as he jumped on to the couch, "In exactly ten minutes, there will be a snow ball fight against the Ravenclaws! We ask that every able body participates!"

"And if you don't," James Potter smiled wickedly as he stood up by his friend, "you can all expect a poly juice potion in your morning cup of tea that will turn you into Professor Slughorn!"

The crowd laughed at James' joke, it was a joke wasn't it?

"Ten minutes, no more than that," James yelled and then jumped off the sofa.

Sirius jumped down on him tackling him to the floor right by the three girls.

"Ow! Pads!" James cried as he felt his glasses snap poking into his nose.

Sirius smiled and let him up, "Time to dress warm."

"Reparo," James muttered and placed the glasses back on his nose, as his eyesight came back, he was very pleased to see the lovely Lily. He bowed, "Miss Evans, ladies. Do you care to join us for a festive snow ball fight?"

Sirius gave him a quick glare, he didn't want Cara out in the freezing snow while she still looked weak.

"No, thank you," Lily said with a glare, "I actually have some studying to do, you know it's a school night and all."

"You break my heart," James sighed, "always turning me down so publicly."

Lily rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

"I'll go," Cara smiled, "I mean, I don't think I'll be allowed to participate. Weak immune system or something," Cara said quoting Pomfrey, "but I'll watch. I can probably spy on some Ravenclaws."

"Always useful you are," James patted her back ignoring the glares from Sirius, "Are you coming Meadowes?"

Dori smiled up, "Sure, only to keep Cara company."

….

The game picked up quickly. The rules were simple: do whatever you want, and don't get caught by a Professor. But eventually it turned in to some game where each House had hidden something in their territory and the other House had to get it and bring it back to their side. 'Capture the Flag', was something a muggle born called it. But there were no flags in this game, instead the Ravenclaws hid a Ravenclaw scarf and the Gryffindors hid a stolen Slytherin tie.

And Cara just couldn't miss out.

"Are you sure you're allowed to play?" Dorcas asked nervously.

"Of course not," Cara shrugged, "but I'm going to anyway. I think I've sat on the sidelines for enough time these last few weeks, don't you?"

"No! I do not!" Dorcas said simply.

Cara turned on her with a loud sigh, "Honestly, Dorcas, I'll be fine. You'll at least agree that I deserve a bit of fun after what I've been through."

Dori knew Cara was manipulating her, but she did agree. Maybe some fun would do Cara some good. So she found herself mumbling a, "Fine," and racing after Cara to join the other Gryffindors.

"What's the plan, Lupin?" a Gryffindor shouted over to him.

Remus looked around surprised, "Why am I the one who has to come up with a plan?"

"Brains, Moony, you're the brains," Peter said obviously.

"I'm not the brains of all of Gryffindor!" Remus said frustrated, "Just the Marauders, I thought."

"Well, Evans isn't playing so therefore you are next in line for smartest," James said as he jogged to the group of Gryffindors.

Remus sighed and knelt in the snow, "Alright, well, where did we hide it?"

"I tied it to Filch's cat," Sirius smiled and the crowd laughed.

"Sirius!" Remus said frustrated, "What if the cat goes inside?! We have to hide it somewhere outside, you idiot!"

Sirius gave him his most wicked smile, "That's why I tied Filch's cat to a tree."

The entire crowd erupted into loud laughter, and that's when Sirius notice Cara. She was laughing along with the crowd. And for a moment, he had forgotten that she had ever left him, that she had ever been tortured.

But the moment ended quickly, "What are you doing?"

The smile on Cara's face faded as she realized he was talking to her, "I'm playing."

"But you're not allowed!" Sirius said a little too harshly.

Cara gave him a look of surprise that fell into a smirk, "And you aren't allowed to attack students with green slime, but that didn't stop you this morning, did it?"

Sirius looked away annoyed as he heard a few people giggle and Peter mutter, "Touché."

"Anyway, so here's the plan," Remus said, "Second and Third years are our first line. You guys go in quick and hard. Pelt anyone and everyone with snowballs! First years and Fourth years, you guys are the second line. When someone your housemate is frozen, it is your job to unfreeze them WITHOUT getting yourselves frozen! Fifth and Sixth years, you will spread out among our territory. Blend in with the surface, you know? You want to be invisible so when a stupid Ravenclaw comes over, you freeze them instantly! Seventh years, simple, you guys I want to split up. Most of you guys hover around the Lake, make it seem like that is where we are hiding it, yeah? Fenwick and Boots, you two can go over towards the tree where the cat is. GUARD IT WITH YOUR LIFE!"

Benjy gave a quick laugh but Boots, the determined little bitch, clung to every word like it was the biggest mission of her life.

"Another quick thing," Remus added, "Is there any way we can get to the brooms in the pitch locker rooms?"

"I'll go!" Cara raised her hand enthusiastically.

Remus pointed to her, "Okay—"

"She can't go!" Sirius interrupted, "I doubt she even knows where the pitch is!"

Cara gave him a dangerous look, "I do, too, know where the bloody pitch is you ape."

Remus smirked, "I think Cara can find her way around."

"You can join her," James quickly said smiling at Sirius, "help her find the brooms quicker."

Sirius gave him a look as if he had been betrayed.

So James muttered so only he could hear, "_Make friends. One on one._"

Sirius bit his tongue remembering what he had said, "Yeah, I'll go with her then."

Cara rolled her eyes not wanting to deal with Sirius Black right then.

"Fantastic," Remus said annoyed that he had wasted so much time on Sirius' problems, "Well then anyone on the Quidditch team, stay back and help the Fifth Years until Sirius and Cara come back with the brooms—"

"NOT YOU FENWICK AND BOOTS, YOU GUARD THAT BLOODY CAT WITH YOUR LIFE!" James yelled.

"Shut up, James! I can hear you a mile away!" Marlene McKinnon said as she jogged over with Emmeline at her side, she gave a wicked smile, "Sorry we're late."

"The more, the merrier," Remus said and went back to his plan, "When we get the brooms, everyone on the team will provide aerial support. Steinbeck, you search for that scarf like it was a snitch. Do not get frozen! So Gid and Fab, if you see her about to get hit, I expect you guys to risk yourselves or throw up a shield charm or something! Prongs and Pads, you two can just provide aerial support with the snowballs. Hit anyone and everyone!"

"What do I do when I get back?" Cara asked annoyed she hadn't been included in flying.

"Ergh—" Remus tried to think of a job that would entertain Cara but wouldn't anger Sirius, "Come back and join the Fifth Years and McKinney and Dori."

Cara rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Alright well you guys go now," James ordered Sirius and Cara.

The two nodded as Cara took off without waiting for Sirius.

He jogged after her giving James a look and then fell into step with her.

They weren't even on the path to the Pitch when Cara heard James yell, "Attack!" She looked back and watched as the First Line jumped out from behind the Gryffindor territory. The Houses were shouting words that were lost to the wind.

That's when Cara turned on Sirius, "I don't know what you're problem is Black, but whatever I did, I'm sorry!"

He gave her a look of surprise, "What are you on about?"

Cara picked up her pace as she grew more frustrated, "I clearly offended you, or you wouldn't feel so obligated to bite my head off every chance you get! You do know that I'm not blind! I see you when you glare at me, and for some reason that seems to be all the time! So whatever I did, sorry!"

Sirius had never felt so awkward in his life, "Erm—no, I'm sorry. I wasn't—I didn't mean to be _glaring_. It's just that, well, I don't exactly think that y-you should be…"

"You don't think I should be doing all that I'm doing," Cara shook her head in annoyance and disgust, "Because I'm still obviously insane. I'm just a broken little child who can't fend for herself anymore. I shouldn't be allowed to have fun, make friends, have a life! I should've just stayed in that bloody hospital wing wallowing in self-pity!"

"Alright well that's not what I meant!" Sirius was offended and annoyed that she would ever think that that was what he had meant.

Cara laughed though, "No you don't have to lie. That is what you were thinking, and guess what Sirius Black? You are exactly right! Because I shouldn't be back! I've only just started remembering that I am an actual human being. I'm starting to remember, but I can't! I have to take sleeping draughts or I shit myself with these nightmares! I don't like these people who I am _forced _to be with every day! The Professors! And the people who stare! Because I'm the new shiny object, I have all the latest gossip on what is going on in Death Eater-ville! Or they think of me as the broken toy! That cannot be fixed, that will never work the same," Cara took a sharp intake of breath, "I know I'm not what anyone thinks. I'm not her. That girl you knew, you don't want to know what the bloody hell happened to her. Just hearing it would _**break**_ you. So you staring at me, trying to protect me, or judge me, or whatever the hell you are doing, it can stop! I know! I know, dammit!"

She wasn't looking at him. Through her entire monologue, she wouldn't look, she couldn't. He thought perhaps there were tears in her eyes, but alas there were not. She was just frustrated and looking at him would just make it worse for her, he figured.

And maybe she was right. They both agreed she was back too soon. And maybe instead of looking at her like that broken toy, maybe—well maybe he should try and help her move on.

He looked away and whispered, "Sorry."

"Forget it," Cara shook her head and calmed her breathing. She walked into the pitch and Sirius jogged over to the locker rooms.

They stepped inside and were quiet as he grabbed the brooms of his fellow Gryffindors. He hadn't notice Cara slip away and he hadn't notice her come back. She took a few brooms off of him and he led the way, she straggled behind him.

They were quiet heading back. Cara stayed a few steps aside and Sirius just kept walking feeling ashamed and guilty and… Merlin knows what…

When they got back to the "Fight", James and Remus and Peter looked like commanders of an army.

"Protect the South Wall," James yelled. Apparently they've built a south wall since Cara and Sirius left.

"No!" Peter cried as he watched three fourth years freeze, "Someone save them! No man left behind!"

"FOR GRYFFINDORRR!" Remus said jumping over the South Wall and running to the frozen fourth years.

"You're back," James said breathless then turned to the others, "Phase Two! We can go into phase two."

The Gryffindor Quidditch team swarmed on Cara and Sirius, grabbing their brooms and racing off the ground. When they had all left, there was one broomstick in Sirius' hand and still one in Cara's.

"Wait," Sirius said confused, "who didn't grab a broomstick?"

Cara gave him a quick smile, "I stole one from the try- outs closet." And she set off into the air.

Sirius quickly chased after her and because his broom was much better, it didn't take long before he flew by her side.

"What are you doing?" he yelled over the window.

Cara laughed, "Flying!"

"No, no, you need to go back to the ground."

"Aren't you supposed to be pelting people with snowballs?" Cara wasn't looking at him. He watched as her eyes flickered about, scanning the ground below.

"Yes!" he shouted annoyed, "And you are supposed to be on the ground helping the Fifth Years!"

But if Cara heard him, she didn't care to respond. She had found it, so she dove down. Sirius had been startled by her sudden change in direction and continued on forward but quickly followed after her. She was coming closer to the ground and she wasn't pulling up. She was going to hit the ground if she didn't pull up! She was going to get hurt if _she didn't pull up!_

"PULL UP!" Sirius yelled to her!

All that crossed Cara's mind was that she was flying. It was one of the things she remembered how to do because she had learned it as a child, it was her one true love. And that scarf, that was her snitch.

Four feet from the ground, she pulled up. She spun herself so that she flew upside down, her back only a foot from the ground. As she closed in on the scarf, she extended her arm. She snatched it!

But the Ravenclaws saw her. She flipped back over and began dodging the spells being thrown at her. Sirius Black was hovering in the air his mouth open completely shocked at what he had just witnessed. Cara with a smirk on her face tossed him the scarf. And then the spell hit her. She had been frozen and so her arm still extended and her ankles crossed beneath the broom, she fell to the ground.

It hadn't hurt; there was enough snow there to soften the blow. But she couldn't move anything except her eyes. So she watched Sirius Black who was holding the Ravenclaw scarf in his hand looking down her as if she was insane. And then when a spell zoomed past his face, he snapped back into it.

He flew off and if Cara could smile, then she would. Her team had just one. The Gryffindors had outsmarted the Ravenclaws. How was this possible? Well, no one in the bloody world could ever answer that question.


	5. Muggle Studies

Y6: Muggle Studies

"We are the champions, my friends, And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end," the Gryffindors sang a new muggle song as they carried Sirius Black into the Common Room, "We are the champions. WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!"

Cara too sang along as she held onto Marlene and Emmeline and Dori. No one had congratulated Cara after the win, it had all gone to Sirius; but she hadn't cared much.

The crowd set Sirius down on a table so he could address his fellow Gryffindors.

"Hear me, hear me!" Sirius' voice echoed through the room and Lily Evans who stood by the fireplace rolled her eyes, "Today marks the day as one of the most triumphant days in Gryffindor history. The Gryffindors have triumphed over the Ravenclaws," the crowd cheered, "we have OUTSMARTED them!" the crowd cheered louder, "congratulations to all those who participated," the crowd clapped and gave a few yells of joy, "and to those who did not—" the crowd booed and Sirius laughed, "well you all suck so that's it!"

He jumped off the table and the crowd swarmed him.

James Potter broke from the crowd but was still smiling in excitement. He just needed to breathe.

"Watch it, Potter," a hand came to James' back pushing him forward.

He turned around not realizing he had almost backed in to Lily.

"Sorry Evs," James smiled finding it difficult prying his eyes from the crowd, "you missed a fun day."

Lily let out a breath, "You won't be saying that when you fail our Muggle Studies test."

James swore under his breath, "I forgot I was even in that class."

"I'm sure the professor has too," Lily said, "you rarely show up."

"You're so funny, Evans," James said dryly, "What's the test on?"

"Muggle sports, Potter. That's literally what we've been reading about the last two weeks!"

"Haven't we just established that I rarely show up? How was I supposed to know?"

Lily rolled her eyes.

James placed his elbow on the mantle and leaned towards Lily, "What sports specifically?"

Lily gave him a look of annoyance, "Football, American football—"

"Wait there are two types of football?!" James said surprised, "Shit."

"And Gaelic football," Lily smiled slightly at James distress.

James pushed up his glasses as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Three. Three types of football. Muggles are crazy."

Lily went on, "And we also have to know the rules of rugby and basketball and golf."

James sighed, "Merlin, that is a lot."

Lily shrugged, "I guess studying is more important than beating the Ravenclaws."

James rubbed his neck and gave her a smile, "I don't know if I'd go that far actually."

Lily rolled her eyes though she had a small smile and walked off.

James couldn't help but watch her go.

"Mate!" Pete said grabbing James by the shoulder, "Perhaps this calls for a celebration?"

James sighed, "Can't Wormy, I have to study."

"C'mon, Prongsie, you ace every class," Peter said surprised James would pass up a butterbeer trip.

"Not Muggle Studies," he said as he took a seat on the couch.

"That's what you get when you sign up for a class to impress some bird."

James rolled his eyes as if Peter knew anything, "Alright mate, whatever."

Peter ruffled James hair before he left to join Sirius and Marlene and the crowd.

…..

It was nearing curfew and a very frustrated James sat in the Library with three books opened on the table. He was feverishly reading through the pages ruffling his hair as he turned pages in a book he didn't understand.

"Get out, Mr. Potter," Madame Pince grumbled to him.

He checked his watch, "I still have three minutes!"

She gave him a sharp glare, "Well if you choose to stay here for another three minutes then I will happily lock you in overnight."

James let out a huff and gathered his books, "I'm taking these with me then."

"Leave."

James had the books stacked up as he ran out of the Library. He had only a few minutes before he'd be caught by a prefect. And he had only a few hours before he had to take a test on a subject he hadn't prepared himself for.

He was on the corridor that led to the Fat Lady when he heard the voice behind him.

"Stop Potter!" a voice sneered to him.

_Snivellus Snape._

"Snivy," James smiled turning around, "how delightful to see you."

"You're out after curfew," he drawled, "that's a detention."

James looked at his watch, "I still have a minute."

"Actually you have four seconds before the clock ticks, 4-3-2-1. You're late."

James checked his watch and Snape had been right; technically he was late.

"Well, thank you so much for keeping me out after curfew," James bowed, "I'll be sure to let Professor McGonagall know that we were merely chatting."

"She can't get you out of this, Potter," he laughed rolling his wand along his palm, "Twenty points from Gryffindor, and a detention."

James rolled his eyes, "Alright, whatever."

He was in no mood to argue with a slimy git like Severus; he just wanted to get back to studying.

Severus, however, was feeling quite mischievous that night. James hadn't even had time to grip his books before they were sent to the floor.

"Clumsy, are we?" Severus said, his mouth twitching up.

James whipped out his wand and pointed it at Severus, "Pick them up now."

But Severus had his wand out to and he surely would not do anything James _bloody _Potter ordered him to do.

"Pick them up yourself," Severus said.

"Diffindo," James said quickly but Severus had dodged it.

"Furnunculus!" Severus yelled and James through up a shield charm.

"Impedimenta!" James yelled but he had missed Severus by centimeters.

"Incendio!" Severus yelled and James felt the string of fire lick his cheek and he flew back in pain.

"Impedimenta," he said again but he had been to off balance to hit anywhere close to Snape.

Severus smiled knowing he had him this time, "Furnunculus!"

James tried to dodge the spell but it hit his left hand; and it broke out in large, painful boils.

"Ow shit!" James said and threw up a protective shield as Severus tried hitting him with another spell and another and another.

James' wand hand was in so much pain for the boils and he feared he wouldn't be able to keep the shield charm up for long. And then he saw her, Lily Evans had been running down the corridor towards them. She had her wand up but she wasn't throwing any spells at either of them.

James smiled as he took her in. She was frantic, her read hair swishing side to side with every step.

That is when he dropped the shield charm and yelled over his shoulder, "Expecto Patronum!"

He watched as a large silver stag leaped from the tip of his wand, pounding towards Severus. Snape tried protecting himself by throwing spells at the beast but it held no effect. The stag stood on its hind legs pushing Severus back. Out of fear, Severus backed down the corridor not taking his eyes from the beast. When he was near the staircase, he turned and sprinted down them.

James had been watching Lily who stopped dead in her tracks.

"Did you just—" Lily had started, "Was that a—oh my—a Patronus? Did you just cast a patronus?"

James gave a light laugh and nodded.

But Lily was still looking at where the stag had stood before it disappeared. She was in awe.

"You alright there, Evans?" James said trying to get up but whimpered as his hand stung him.

"That was amazing," she muttered not noticing him.

"Yeah," he said breathlessly as he tried to push himself up without his other hand.

Lily looked over and rushed to his side helping him.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"What the hell did you do this time?"

James rolled his eyes, "He provoked this one, Evs."

"Okay, Potter, whatever you say."

"Look he knocked my books over!" James pointed to his books a few feet away.

Lily laughed, "And that made you want to—for Merlin's sake, what the hell happened to your cheek?!"

"I think he hit me with fire," James said unsure.

"This is why you shouldn't start fights," Lily scolded.

"I wasn't the one who started it!" James said.

"Well, you walked out of it with more scratches."

"I don't know, he looks like he shitted himself," James said.

"Merlin, you should see Pomfrey for your hand," Lily said afraid to touch it.

"I'll be fine, can you hand me my books?"

"No, I'll carry them," Lily said gathering them from the floor.

"As much as I like seeing you being so nice to me," James smiled, "I have two hands and can carry my books in the non-injured one."

"Well then," Lily handed him his books and they walked down the corridor.

"Ameazol Marmelade," Lily said to the Fat Lady and they walked into the empty Common Room.

Lily watched as James sat at the couch.

"Aren't you going to bed?"

James looked up surprised she was still there, "Erm- no I have to study."

"Oh okay then," Lily smiled, "well good night."

"Good night, Evans," James gave her a smile.

Lily jogged up her stairs as James opened one of his books struggling with only one hand. She sighed and came back down.

James turned as he heard her feet patter, "You okay?"

"Yes," she said quickly, "do you want—I mean, I can heal your hand if you- well, if you want me too."

James looked at his hand covered in boils; he was planning on asking Padfoot later but if she was offering…

"Sure."

Lily took a seat beside him and pulled his palm in her lap, he winced, and she apologized.

"You're fine, you're fine," he assured her.

"Reparifors," Lily whispered pressing her wand to James' wrist. He bit his cheek as he waited for the pain to stop. The burning sensation went from his finger tips to his shoulder and then all the boils on his hand disappeared. Lily let go of his hand and he flexed it; putting it into a fist and then spreading it wide.

"Thank you, Evans," James smiled.

She shrugged, "No problem."

He nodded awkwardly and went back to his books. Lily looked over his shoulder seeing what he was reading.

"You're still studying muggle sports?" Lily asked surprised.

"So many rules," he whined.

Lily laughed, "They really aren't that hard."

"Coming from the muggle born," James nodded to her.

"Coming from the non- athletic one actually," Lily laughed, "I'm sure they're like quidditch."

"Nope- no flying," James sighed.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Well obviously."

"So are you offering to help me?" James smiled hopefully.

"Well, I wasn't planning on it," Lily sighed, "but I guess I can. What is the sport you have the most trouble with?"

"All of them."

Lily rolled her eyes, "We'll start with basketball first."

James nodded.

"How many players are there?" Lily asked.

"Seven?" James guessed.

Lily gave him look, "Did you even read anything? No, there are only five."

"Five," James nodded, "okay proceed."

"Do you have parchment?" Lily said and James handed her a scrap.

She began to sketch a basketball court and started to explain all the shots that players could take; and then she talked about fouls and charges and offense and defense. And then she moved on to football. Then Gaelic football. Then explained American Football which left James completely confused… "But why is it football if they aren't kicking anything?" he said over and over again… And then she talked about rugby. And the hours on that couch flew by. Eventually they parted ways, Lily feeling good that she had helped someone and James feeling like he was flying without need of a broom stick. And Lily fell asleep without a second thought and James took another half hour before his thoughts of Lily drifted into a series of dreams.


	6. Naked On A Hippogriff

Y6: Naked on a Hippogriff?

Lily Evans paced around her room with impatience as Emmeline and Marlene smirked. Her red hair was tied in a simple bun on top of her head with two strands on either side of her head falling just below her chin. She wore an olive green dress that cut off at her knees and a pair of gray leather flats. She had put on mascara so that everyone could tell she had eyelashes, and red lipstick; other than that, she didn't care too much to impress anyone.

"Oh for Christ's sake," Lily muttered and stormed over to the bathroom door pounding twice, "if you two do not hurry up, Cara and I are going to be late!"

"Just give us another minute!" Dori called from the other side of the door.

"This isn't a beauty pageant! Just throw on the dress and let's go," Lily huffed and went back to pacing.

You see, tonight was the second to last night before everyone took the train back home. And this meant that it was the night of Professor Slughorn's Christmas party. Only a few students were selected to attend these parties. And though they were often very boring, Lily made sure to go to everyone in case she was introduced to someone important. Usually Slughorn had guests like professional Quidditch players or famous gossip columnists. But every few get-togethers, he would introduce Lily to authors or ministry workers or simply fascinating intellectuals. And Lily was so grateful to him for it. Though she wasn't sure if anyone interesting would be there, she knew she had to go even if it was just to make Slughorn happy.

Just as Lily was about to yell again, the bathroom door flew open.

"Drum roll please!" Dori said standing in front of the door. Marlene gave her a drum roll on her stomach, and Dori stepped away.

Cara was revealed and the girls were in awe. Her long hair was slicked back as it flowed to just above her bum. Dori had put quite a bit of make up on her. Light blue eye shadow, heavy mascara, blush and eyeliner; but it all looked lovely on Cara's face, it was something she could pull off. Her snow white dress reached to the floor with a scoop neck. In that moment, you would not recognize the girl who had been laying in the Hospital Wing; in that moment, she resembled the sexy, feisty Cara though still thinner.

"Are we going to say something?" Cara rose her eyebrows at the others, "I mean should change?"

"No!" Dori yelled to her.

"Let's just say," Marlene smiled wickedly, "I don't think any boy will be able to keep it in their pants tonight."

Emmeline slapped Marls on the shoulder and then smiled at Cara, "You look lovely."

"Lily?" Cara waved a hand in front of the girl, "Aren't you going to say something?"

"Well—erm—well," Lily stuttered, "I have never felt more under dressed in my life."

Cara laughed and said, "Oh but you look lovely, Lils."

"Well, thank you, but I know I will not be standing next to you tonight," Lily laughed and grabbed a small purse, "Shall we go then?"

Cara nodded, "I just have to put my shoes on."

"Here," Dori grabbed a pair of strappy silver heels.

Cara gave her a look, "I am not wearing those all night! I'll wear my trainers, you can't see them underneath my dress anyway."

"You are not wearing trainers with that dress!" Dori yelled at her appalled.

"They're blue, they match my eye shadow," Cara smiled.

"YOU ARE NOT WEARING TRAINERS DAMMIT! I WILL NOT LET YOU RUIN THIS FOR ME!" Dorcas yelled furiously.

The girls erupted in laughter around her as Cara said, "Calm down psychopath, you are not my mother."

Dori threw her hands in the air and walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. The girls all looked at each other and then resumed laughing. And Cara tied up her trainers and stood. The dress completely covered them. She was still very Cara-y.

"Shall we?" Cara put out her arm and Lily wrapped her around it.

"We shall," she nodded and they set off in wide, funny steps; then she turned to the girls, "Don't wait up for us. We'll be meeting eligible young bachelors!"

"Bring me one home!" Marlene called after them.

"And me!" Emmy laughed.

And just as Cara and Lily were about to shut the door behind them, they heard Dorcas yell from in the bathroom, "AND MEEEE!"

They giggled as they went down the steps. A lot of eyes turned towards them as they walked through the Common Room. They joked around flipping their hair and waving to their "fans". And then they were out and they were walking towards the room where Professor Slughorn was having his party.

"How are you on this fine evening?" Lily asked.

"Oh you know, Miss Evans," Cara started, "I'm on my way to a ball where I will meet my Prince Charming and we will ride away into the sunset bareback on a hippogriff."

Lily gave her a wicked smile, "Who exactly will be bareback? The hippogriff? Or you?"

Cara swatted Lily, "Oh Lily, you dirty girl."

"Am not!" Lily laughed.

"I'M WILLING TO TEST IT OUT!" a voice yelled from back where they had just come.

The girls jumped in shock and were blushing as they turned around.

"Merlin, Evans," James Potter had been jogging but slowed as he reached the girls, "you look… well gorgeous does it seem accurate."

Lily raised her eyebrow, "Are you insinuating that I look ugly?"

"No!" James said quickly, "I meant, well gorgeous wasn't good enough to describe you."

Lily smirked and rolled her eyes, "C'mon Cara we have places to be."

"You look snazzy, Potter," Cara smiled at him as she took Lily's arm up again.

"You don't look half bad yourself, Connor-girl." James walked with them which Lily didn't seem to mind too much as long as he fed her some compliments.

James was wearing black suit trousers, a white button up, black braces, a black bow tie, and had a velvet suit jacket thrown casually over his shoulder.

"So are we all excited to rendezvous with some enticing individuals who love to talk about themselves and fetch for compliments about their mediocre accomplishments in the Wizarding World?" James asked.

"Oh no, Potter, did they not tell you?" Lily looked at him concerned, "There won't be any mirrors for you to talk to yourself. No, I'm afraid the party will be full of very accomplished wizards and witches. I mean other than you of course."

Cara gave a loud laugh and Lily smiled at her own joke.

"Oh HA-HA, Evans, I forgot you were such a comedian," James rolled his eyes.

"Oh no, there is nothing funny about your vanity," Lily added and Cara laughed louder.

James couldn't help but chuckle lightly and then he added, "You must be in a very good mood tonight."

"Well we, Cara and I that is, have decided that we are going to find our Prince Charmin tonight and then ride bareback on a hippogriff into the setting sun."

"The question is though, who will I get to see bareback. The hippogriff or you?" James winked.

Lily rolled her eyes disgusted, "Not funny."

Cara laughed, "You though it was funny when you s—"

Lily cut her off, "Shut it, Connors."

James smirked as Cara whispered, "Two peas in a pod."

They were at the door of the party and could hear the music behind it. James gave a look to the girls and then opened it. He bowed to let them pass. The girls traipsed in and James followed.

"Mr. Potter, my good sir," Sirius Black strutted over to the group wearing a monocle and fedora.

"Mr. Black, you jolly good fellow," James bowed to him and Sirius bowed back so James bowed again and then Sirius bowed and then Jam-.

"For Merlin's sake, stop!" Cara said annoyed at the silliness of them.

Sirius was smiling as he looked up and then he took her in. His jaw was slack and he found it difficult to pull his eyes away from her face. She was intoxicating. Those eyes, those blue eyes pierced through him. And her lips were scarlet red; they were thin and perfectly shaped. And her cheeks, the bones were high and she was blushing.

Cara looked away, "I'd prefer it if you all would stop staring at me like that when you first notice me."

"If it makes you feel better, I kept it simple," James said to her.

Sirius hadn't heard either of them as he brought his eyes back to hers, "You look lovely."

"Yes," Cara nodded awkwardly, "I've gotten that three times already."

"And a not half bad from me," James smiled.

Cara laughed, "Yes, and a not a half bad from the oh so wonderful James Potter."

"Miss Connors!" Professor Slughorn came bustling over, "It's so lovely to see you! I thought you wouldn't come. I know this is the first time I've invited you but I think you've earned it."

Cara bit the inside of her cheek to hide her annoyance, '_Oh yes because a month's worth of torture earns you the right to attend a Slug Club party… Merlin, he's an idiot. Why am I even here? I hate being the shining thing.'_

"I have a few people who are interested in meeting you," Slughorn went on, "would you care to follow me?"

"Of course, Professor," Cara gave him the world's fakest smile, but he had taken it for a genuine one.

"Fantastic," he said and just before he turned, he welcomed his favorite student, "Oh hello, Lily! How are you?"

"I'm just so grateful to be here. Thank you, Professor," Lily smiled to him.

James rolled his eyes and Sirius gagged.

"Are you okay Mr. Black?" Slughorn looked over quickly concerned.

Sirius straightened up, "Oh, just something stuck in my throat. I'm fine now, thank you."

"Enjoy the party, mingle," Slughorn smiled to them then led Cara away.

Cara gave Lily a frown as she followed him and Lily gave her a good luck thumbs up.

Sirius and a begrudging James snuck off as Lily was turned.

….

"And do you remember your captors faces?" a tall, thin man named Ro-something Pittiman said.

Cara gave him the same answer she had told the Daily Prophet journalists, the Beauxbatons professor, the Vampire, the Ministry officials, the theorist who thought wizards were from Mars and muggles from mushrooms, and that obnoxious bloke who kept making passes at her, "No."

"A pity, a pity," he shook his head, "and would you say this was a life changing experience?"

Cara's head snapped to his as she gave him an annoyed glare, "I'm going to excuse myself before I stick my wand up your arse."

She turned too quickly to see his reaction, it wasn't something she cared for. Cara grabbed a drink off of a tray a Hufflepuff had been holding. She downed it and tossed it on a couch beside some important looking people. She kept walking and grabbed another off of some other bloke. She took the drink with her as she hid behind some curtains. She sipped at the drink, it was some type of terrible yet most likely expensive wine. And then she just tossed it back and set the glass on the ledge of the window she was looking out of.

She pressed both hands on the glass and tried to calm her breathing. She traced the reflection of herself. And then hit the window softly so no one could hear the commotion. Her eyes were red and glossy and she hated herself for coming. It was such a stupid idea; to think she was a human being, like that was possible!

_Was it a life changing experience?_

She should have told him that she'd give him a life changing experience right there and then whip out her wand and curse off his stupid miniscule bal—

"Connors?" the soft voice made her jump.

It was only Sirius, "You gave me a bloody heart attack, Black."

"Sorry, I didn't mean—"he saw that there were two tears streaming down her left cheek, "are you okay?"

"What? Oh, I'm fine." She shook her head and gave a short laugh.

"You have—there are," he was pointing to her cheek and then gave up, "here."

He took the step that separated them and his hand gripped his sleeve as he brought it up to wipe her tears placing the other hand behind her head. And then he couldn't move away because she was so beautiful. Merlin, she was _so_ beautiful. And she looked right back at him. He was familiar now. Those eyes still scared her, but for a completely different reason now. She had forgotten those eyes resembled a man who had her tortured. All she saw in those eyes was a beautiful and so very terrifying emotion.

And then he blinked and she averted her eyes lowering her head.

He pulled his hands away and stepped back. He choked out, "You're good now."

She gave a slight smile not looking at him, "Thanks."

He nodded and couldn't help but watch her, "Would you like to tell me why you were crying?"

"Something was in my eye," she said quickly.

He smirked and wiggled his eyebrow, "Do you want to try that again?"

Cara sighed, "It's just… all too much, I guess. You know they told me it would be fun. I didn't even want to come. But stupid Meadowes and stupid Evans, they just… they convinced me, you know? I thought—I just wanted some fun. I mean ever since I came back I had to deal with staring and the questions. I thought tonight would be different. I thought I would get to party and have a drink or two. And dance with some _Prince Charming_," she laughed at her stupid notion, "but that was stupid wasn't it? I mean of course I wouldn't get to have that. I am still the broken toy and everyone wants a piece of me. I'm just tired of it all."

She looked back out the window. How could Black ever understand what she was going through?

"You know," Sirius said softly, "I don't think it's stupid of you to want to have some fun. I mean you've always been a thrill seeker. All you ever—"

"I'm not her, Black," Cara reminded him frustrated.

"I know that," he went on, "but she's still a piece of you. I mean you wouldn't see it because you didn't know her. But she's that thrill seeker in you. She's the one who decided to sneak another broom and risk injuring herself and then possibly getting locked away in that Hospital Wing again. And she's the dreamer in you. She would've come up with that _beautiful _theory about meeting her Prince Charming. And she is most definitely the lazy in you. No way in hell would she have ever worn nice shoes under that dress. She would've chosen the blue high tops too."

Cara laughed, "You weren't supposed to notice."

Sirius smiled, "Unfortunately I notice everything about you."

He then regretted what he had said. That was embarrassing and stupid and he probably looks like an idiot.

But Cara only smiled, reached for his hand and said, "I think I'm quite fortunate to have someone noticing the parts of me that aren't part of some huge story that the Daily Prophet is waiting on."

"I mean it can't be all that bad," Sirius joked, "think about it like this: you're a celebrity now. You can get your own perfume line or start a men's underpants brand."

"Hmmmm," Cara pretended to think very hard, "I could call my pants line: Wicked Wankers… and for the girls: Tortured Twats. What do you think?"

"Very kinky, indeed, a little vulgar language though" he laughed, "I think you'll be a huge success."

Cara laughed too and then whispered, "Can I ask you what she was like?"

"Who?" Sirius said as his laughter died down.

Cara awkwardly said and looked away, "Me. The old one, what was she like?"

"Oh erm—well she was funny. Ridiculously bipolar, I never knew what the bloody hell was going on in her mind," he laughed and Cara smiled, "like I said before, a thrill seeker. She used to take the piss out of me with the stunts she did. And I'm a marauder so not many things scare me! …. But yeah, she scared me. You know, she's not much different from you. You guys really are the same person, you're just unsure. I mean, you don't know who you are yet. I guess she didn't either. … you know, this is a really hard question."

"And you guys were never… in a relationship?" Cara wondered.

Sirius almost blushed but shook his head, "No, she was a great friend. She—erm—she kissed me once. Third year, completely blindsided me."

Cara laughed and then took a step closer, "And did you kiss her back?"

"I—uh—I don't think—I mean I should—" Sirius stuttered as he realized how close she was.

And then all of a sudden, Cara leaned her head up and kissed him. Then Sirius was lost and so was she. Sirius found his hand wrapping around her waist and his other holding her face. And she had one placed on his waistband and the other where his neck met his shoulders. The hand that was on her face fell and met the other side of her waist. She pulled him closer by the waistband. He smirked.

And then he realized what he was doing and he pulled away.

"Wait, I don't think this is a good idea," Sirius said quickly as Cara's face fell.

She looked away from him as her jaw clenched.

"It's not that—I'm sorry, I just—"

"I get it, whatever," Cara said and took a few steps back to distance herself.

And he didn't have the guts to take them back, he whispered, "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "Save it."

He wanted to say something more but then he heard his name.

"Pads!" James Potter whispered as he walked through the room.

"You should go," Cara nodded to Sirius.

"I'm not going—"

Cara cut him off, "Then I'll go."

She stepped out from behind the curtains and lost herself in the herd of people. As Sirius stepped out to follow her, James grabbed him from behind.

"There you are mate!" James spun Sirius around, "Is that… lipstick?"

Sirius wiped at his mouth as he turned back but couldn't see her.

James gave him a friendly shoulder pat and whispered, "Nice! But we have to do it now, if we want to entertain people."

"Fine, whatever," Sirius rolled his eyes and walked away.

James confused and dumbfounded went on with their plans.

And in another moment, all the glasses that weren't in people's hands (didn't want any blood) shattered, but the wine remained as if the glass was still around it. Everyone at first had shouted and then they "Ooh"ed and "Aww"ed. So James with little help from Sirius began the performance. The wine began to dance around the room. Everyone was entertained. And so then he had it raise above and form formations at the top of the room so everyone looked up. As everyone was applauding the wonderful display of wine art created by Messrs. Prongs and Padfoot, James let the final stage happen. The wine was released from his magic and it crashed on all of the people in the room. The women shrieked and the men shouted. And then a majority began to laugh.

"How clever," "Oh that was delightful!" "That was so funny!"

…..

Soon after the wine incident, the party died down. Cara and Lily found each other and they headed back to the dormitories. But James Potter and Sirius Black followed right after them.

"Evans, Connors!" James cheered as he jogged up behind them, Sirius continued walking a bit behind.

Lily turned on him, "You must be stupid, Potter, if you think that I would talk to you after that! You completely embarrassed me!"

"Embarrassed you? What did I do?" James said confused.

"Do you honestly think that I don't know that it was you who spilled wine all over me?!"

"Don't flatter yourself Evans, I spilt it on everyone!" James laughed.

"Yes but I was drenched and then I had to go on talking to IMPORTANT people WHO COULD HOLD MY FUTURE!"

"Oh c'mon, it isn't that bad!" James said.

"It's like talking to a wall," Lily said and picked up her pace, "you're just such an idiot. I don't even know why I bother! HONESTLY!"

"You can't be that mad! Everyone loved it!"

"Well I didn't!" Lily yelled to him and then turned to the Fat Lady, "RIDICULUM LEPIS!"

The Fat Lady swung open and they walked through. Very little people were up but they all watched the Evans-Potter match continue.

"Why are you so over dramatic?! Everyone was drenched! I'm DRENCHED!"

"Over dramatic?" Lily said dangerously, "I am anything but over dramatic. I really liked this dress and now it's ruined!"

She headed up the staircase and James yelled up to her, "YOU ARE A WITCH! YOU CAN MAGIC THE WINE OUT OF IT!"

"STUFF IT POTTER!" Lily yelled and slammed her door.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" James said to Cara.

Cara shrugged, "Well, goodnight, Potter…. Black."

"Night Car," James said as he rubbed his eyes pushing his glasses up and made his way for the boys' stairs.

"G'night, Connors," Sirius said solemnly knowing Cara was ignoring him.

She took the stairs quickly and soundlessly. She had heard Black, she heard his sadness. But she didn't care. She was embarrassed and angry and just…. ERGH!

She didn't slam the door like Lily, though she wanted to. Lily was in the bathroom and the others were asleep. Cara stripped out of her dress leaving it on the floor. She threw on a T-shirt that may have been Emmy's and not her own. And then she crawled into bed. And she wrapped the blankets around her. And she let her tears fall down quietly because she was done and she was tired.

And she hadn't remembered to take her sleeping potion….


	7. The Never Kiss

Y6: The Never Kiss

_I was laying on a warm floor this time but I was back in the house. My head was aching but the rest of me was numb. He and She—The Worthingtons—were standing in front of me… and so was Orion Black. And I was looking into his eyes and then he was Sirius._

_Sirius lifted me up from the ground. He took one of my hands and guided my other to his shoulder and then he placed his on my hip. And then there was music, a soft melody. And we were dancing. I was laughing and so was he. I was wearing the dress I wore last night. But he was in a full suit. And then he flew me out and twirled me back into his arms._

_But when I looked up, it wasn't him anymore. It was Orion. And I was running. The room changed to the streets of Hogsmeade and Orion was running after me. I turned a corner and I threw open the door of this house. And then I was back at the Worthingtons._

_He and She grabbed me. They bent me down, making me kneel. And Orion walked into through the door. His lip was curled into a smirk, one that was so similar to Sirius'. And his eyes were full of hatred._

"_I'm telling you, Orion, she can't speak," the She said._

_Orion looked away from me and to She, he bellowed, "Then it is your fault! She wasn't a mute when we attacked her home and stole her, was she?!"_

_And then his wand shot out a blue flame and the She was on the ground._

_The He ran to her and begged Orion, "Please, please, it is not our fault."_

_Orion released the She and she rolled over struggling to breathe again; I knew how that felt. _

"_Bring her to me," Orion snarled._

_And the He grabbed me by my hair and tossed me to his feet._

"_Stand," Orion told me._

_I wanted to, I understood him now. But then I didn't. I don't know why._

"_Make her stand," Orion yelled to the He._

_And He held me up. I didn't struggle though I felt so much pain._

"_Don't think I won't kill you," Orion whispered to me, "it would be my honor to kill you. But you see, we need something, do you understand me? If you tell me where your family keeps the Invisibility Cloak, I will not kill you. Will you tell me?"_

_I didn't say anything._

"_What tortures have you used on her?" Orion asked._

"_The Cruciatus Curse was what we originally used. But she still wouldn't respond and we feared that we might damage her permanently. And so we used other spells. We tried Veritaserum but either she doesn't know or she is too strong to give into it. And well—she managed to shut me out with Occlumency."_

"_She's a sixteen year old girl. You mean to tell me, this child has too strong of a mind that you couldn't penetrate it?" Orion barked._

_The He shook with fear, "We didn't try Ligilimency until much later where she suffered too much brain damage. At that point, she must've developed a strong Occlumency simply by denial."_

_Orion was angry and so his wand was out and the He was withering on the ground. And then Orion attacked the She and then he attacked the He again and went back and forth until he was satisfied._

"_Get up," he told them, but they couldn't move, "GET UP! Crucio!"_

_And they withered._

_When he let them go, they tried to stand. But it was hopeless. And Orion was bored so he turned his attention back to Cara._

_He pulled out a knife and said, "Your parents are Muggle lovers aren't they? Well, you see, Cara, this is a Muggle knife. And this is going to hurt."_

_And then I felt the most unbearable pain. The knife was cutting into my leg. I looked down and blood was everyone. It hurt, it hurt. He took it out and I was crying and then he dug it back in and I was screaming._

"Cara! Cara!" Dori was first to the bed and was shaking her awake.

Cara jolted awake throwing her arms about. She had pushed Dorcas away in a confused yet terrified state.

"It's okay, it's okay," Lily cooed her.

Cara was crying and then she realized where she was. She was at Hogwarts. She was safe. She was okay. If only she could catch her breath.

"Shhh Cara," Lily said, "you're okay."

Cara wiped her eyes and slowed her breathing. She stood up pushing the others away.

"Are you okay, Cara? What happened?" Emmy asked her.

"Nothing," Cara mumbled, "bad dream."

Then she shut herself in the bathroom. She got into the shower and turned the water to very hot. Cara was crouched down leaning against the wall of the shower. And then she broke down. The tears stung more than the water and she struggled holding in the loud sobs. And she sat there for over an hour just crying until the water had turned ice cold and she was sobering up. She turned the knob off and she stood. She wrapped a towel around her body and then walked out of the bathroom.

Everyone was back asleep. And Cara checked the time. It was only 4:52. So Cara quickly got dressed and tied her hair up in a bun and she walked down to the Common Room. No one was there so she sat on the couch and looked into the fire. For forty minutes, she lost herself in thought.

This would be just how she spent Christmas break, trapped at Hogwarts with only her thoughts. Everyone else was going home; but she wasn't allowed. They might attack her again. They might kill her this time.

What if they figured out that she didn't have the cloak? What if they figured out that it was the Potters? It had to be the Potters, didn't it? James was the only person she knew who had a cloak that belonged to his father. They usually don't last more than a few months before they start glitching, but his was perfect.

She had to ask him. She had to warn him.

….

"Does green bring out my eyes or will they take away from them?" Lily asked as she held the green jumper to her body.

"I think it will bring them out," Cara said giving a quick look, "I_ think_. I'd ask Dorcas though. She seems to know more about fashion."

"It's alright, I trust your eye. You used to have a good one so," Lily said sliding out of the sweatshirt she had worn all day.

"Where is Dorcas and Marlene anyway?" Emmeline asked from the bathroom where she was brushing her teeth for the twelfth time.

"I think they were talking with some Ravenclaw boys," Cara was pulling on red leather pants that apparently had been her favorite before—well just before, "Em, why do you keep brushing your teeth?"

"She has to be minty fresh," Lily answered for Emmeline and Emmeline gave the nod that she was right, "in case she gets some snogging tonight."

"Oh," Cara giggled, "Well then."

"Do you plan on snogging anyone tonight, Lils?" Emmeline yelled with a mouthful of toothpaste.

Lily gave her a glare, "No, Emmy, I certainly do not plan on snogging anyone."

"That's good," Cara muttered with a sly smile, "Surprise snogs are the best."

Emmeline erupted in laughter and as Marlene walked in she asked, "Who had a surprise snog?"

Dori giggled behind.

"Evans here will be," Cara laughed, "tonight."

"Ohhh," Dorcas giggled jumping on her bed, "Who with? Is it Amoooosss?"

"What?" Lily said disgusted, "Why do you think I like him?!"

"I don't know," Emmeline said wiping at her mouth, "Maybe because you've nonstop talked about him since third year."

"I don't think I've brought his name up once this year," Lily said rolling her eyes.

"You're keeping your passion locked up," Marlene said patting Lily's shoulder, "It's not healthy."

"Just scream it at the top of your lungs!" Dorcas said flailing back on the bed, "LILY FANCIES AMOS!"

"For Merlin's sake, SHUT UP!" Lily laughed, "I swear on—on our sisterhood that I do not fancy Amos Diggory. He's not even that handsome. And he's obnoxious."

"Yeah, okay Lils," Marlene laughed.

"Where were you anyway?" Lily eyed her suspiciously.

"Inviting attractive boys to our little shindig tonight," Marlene flipped her blonde curls over her shoulder, "I invited Diggory."

"Well isn't that great?" Lily said bored.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Marlene asked Cara.

Cara looked at her sweater, "Yes…?"

"Oh well," Marlene shrugged, "You usually wear something festive."

"Red leggings aren't festive?" Cara raised an eyebrow.

"Well you usually dress up. One year you were Santa Claus. I mean you went out and bought a fat suit. Then I think the year after that, you bought antlers and a bell and called yourself a reindeer. Then you walked around on your knees with pointed ears and were an elf. Last year, you had sandals and said you were that bloke that walks on water—"

"—Jesus Christ—" Lily put in.

"—yeah him," Marlene went on, "This year I expected more, I guess. Maybe like—like… well I don't know! You were the creative one! I just thought you'd be something weird."

"Sorry to disappoint," Cara smiled, "I sound pretty awesome."

"Ehh you were alright," Emmeline shrugged, "for a pureblood."

Cara rolled her eyes, "Okay well what is everyone else wearing?"

Emmeline and Dori and Marlene rummaged through their trunks looking for cute yet casual outfits for tonight. Not one of them could decide so they had a fashion show. Lily and Cara were expected to give them the thumbs up or thumbs down. It didn't go well as if you said something wasn't nice then they'd give you a look as if you'd stabbed them in the back. But after an hour, each girl had settled on an outfit.

….

The party had gone on for three hours, the younger kids were kicked out of the Common Room about a half hour ago. Lily sat with Cara both sipping on some butterbeers that the Marauders had managed. There was music and loud talking. Very few people were really drunk but quite a few were tipsy. Lily, however, would not be caught in the same situation as last time. And Cara was on a mission. But James was never alone and he was getting wasted by the minute.

"I'll be right back," Cara promised and quickly lost herself in the crowd.

She pushed her way until she saw James chatting up a Ravenclaw girl that must've gotten the password off the boys Marlene invited.

"Oy, Potter," Cara tugged on his robe.

"Connors!" James cheered, "Enjoying the party?"

"Yeah sure," Cara said waving off the small talk, "I actually have to talk to you."

"Excuse me, Maria," James said to the girl.

"It's Moira," she said annoyed.

"It was great talking to you," he said and turned to Cara muttering, "She is incredibly boring."

"Great to know," Cara said, "Can we go somewhere more private?"

"Okay?" James said confused and then looked around, "I don't think anyone's in my dormitory."

"Yeah, let's go," Cara grabbed his hand and they scurried up the staircase.

James closed the door behind him, "What is it? Is it Lily? Is she okay?"

"She's fine!" Cara rolled her eyes, "But I think you should sit down."

"Okay."

James took a seat on his bed and Cara began to pace. Her heart was racing, her palms were sweaty. How could she say what she had to say?

"You're making me nervous," James said quietly.

Cara sighed and stood in front of him, "Tell me about your cloak."

"My mother bought it for me," James said raising an eyebrow, "It's black. I like it?"

"Not the one you are wearing! Your invisibility cloak!"

"Oh—erm—it makes me invisible?"

"For Merlin's sake, Potter!" Cara said throwing her hands in the air, "I'm being serious! I need to know every detail."

James ran a hand through his hair, "Shit, Connors, I don't understand."

"They're going to kill you!" she screamed at him, "They will kill you for it dammit! And your family! And your friends! Okay? They want your cloak!"

James could barely speak, "K-kill me? Who?"

"The fecking Death Eaters," Cara knelt down putting her hands on his knees, "They will kill you James. It's the Cloak of Invisibility, isn't it? _The _cloak. The one from the story books."

James eyes couldn't focus but he whispered, "Yes."

A tear began to fall down James' face and Cara wiped it, "You can't go home."

"I have to," he said softly, "I can't write my parents they might be intercepting the owls. They have to know, I have to go home."

"But you'll die."

"Who is going to kill me?"

Cara scratched his knee subconsciously as she whispered, "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" he said frustrated, "I need to know who wants to kill me. Is it the ones who took you? Do you remember?"

Cara nodded slowly.

"Who is it?"

James put a hand to Cara's face and she tried not to cry, "You can't tell him."

"Tell who?"

"You can't tell Sirius," Cara begged, "I have to. I can't let it be you."

"What are you on about?"

"Sirius!" Cara shook uncontrollably, "It was—it was his… Orion. Orion did this to me. He's going to kill you."

James looked at Cara in shock. Sirius's father?

Cara started to cry uncontrollably and so James stood her up and hugged her.

Then the door opened and light flooded in. James head poked up and Sirius Black was looking at him. His eyes were pained, betrayed and angry and heartbroken. Cara took a step away from James and looked to Sirius. But he couldn't see her, all he saw was James' confused look. And then Sirius turned. He went down the stair case and out of the Common Room in a rush.

…..

He was lost as he walked through the corridors of Hogwarts. His footsteps were harsh and quick. His breaths came shallow as if there was no need to breathe. His eyes stayed to the ground.

"Black!" he heard Cara call but he picked up his pace, "Bla—Sirius! Slow down!"

Cara was chasing after him after convincing James that Cara should talk to him first.

"Sirius wait!" Cara grabbed his arm.

He spun around and whispered lowly, "Let go of me."

Cara looked at him placing her hand in his, "Please it was not what you think!"

Sirius laughed, "Yeah okay Connors."

"Wait no! I promise!" Cara said making him stay still, "I swear, Sirius! I had to talk to him. I had to tell him something important."

"It had to be discussed in our bedroom? It had to be when everyone saw you? I had to hear that you'd gone up with him from Fenwick! Is it because I couldn't kiss you last night? Is it because of that?"

"No, no! You have it wrong, I—"

"You had to go for my best mate, didn't you?" Sirius tugged his hand away and walked.

"It's not what you think!" Cara yelled after him.

"You were alone with him! He was holding you!" he spat in her face.

Cara grabbed him by the ears and just kissed him and then pulled away, "I swear to Merlin it is not what you think!"

Sirius wiped the kiss off his mouth, "Whatever."

He began to walk down the corridor and finally Cara couldn't take it.

She whispered loud enough for him to hear, "They're going for him next."

But Sirius kept on walking.

So Cara yelled, "They're going to kill him, dammit! I had to tell him."

Sirius turned around confused and annoyed, "Kill him? Who the hell wants to kill him?"

"Sirius, I- I can't tell you right now. But it's—the ones who tortured me, they're going for the Potters next."

Sirius was frozen and Cara dared to close the space between them.

"I had to tell him not to go home. He has to stay here, or they'll kill him."

"Who? Who is they?"

"The death eaters."

"Yes but who? Who is going to kill him? Who tortured you?"

Cara's heart fell from her chest, "I- I- I can't tell you."

Sirius was looking into her eyes. He watched as her first tear fell and all the ones after that. Soon he was holding her and she was crying into his shirt.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she kept crying to him.

He just hushed her, "I'm sorry, Car. I should've believed you."

"I don't want to hurt you, I never want to hurt you. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, shhh. I knew you wouldn't hurt me like that. I was just being an arse."

Then Cara cried harder because that wasn't what she was talking about.

"I don't think we should stay here," he whispered in her ear before walking her slowly to a classroom and locking the door behind him.

She sat on a desk and cried into her hands. Sirius took a seat beside her and put an arm around her.

"He'll be fine, I'll look after him," Sirius promised Cara.

She was wiping at her eyes. She looked at him and he gave her a soft smile.

"I'm sorry, I don't even know why I'm crying," Cara laughed at herself.

"You're scared," Sirius shrugged, "That's okay."

"Thank you."

He nodded. And then they were surrounded with an awkward silence. He didn't know what to do, she wasn't sure what to say.

"So," she smiled, "do you want to tell me why you backed off yesterday? I mean I thought when a girl throws herself at you, you're supposed to sweep her up."

Sirius gave an awkward laugh, "Yeah, I—erm—well I didn't think you actually wanted to."

Cara rose an eyebrow, "I think I kissed you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but I thought it could've been the champagne or bad judgment or both."

Cara laughed, "Perhaps its bad judgment but it certainly was not the champagne. I'd happily throw myself at you again if I knew that you would actually—well you know do something with me."

Sirius rubbed his hands together, "I well—I mean… okay."

Cara looked at him confused, "Okay?"

"I mean if you want—" Sirius had absolutely no idea how to approach this girl, "Never mind. I'm just going to shut it."

Cara placed a hand on his thigh and then leaned over and kissed him. He backed away slightly but then he came right back in. He was unsure and she was just as nervous. They faced each other on the desk and he found her waist and pulled her closer. Her hands held onto his shirt as she kissed him.

"We're moving a bit fast aren't we?" Sirius whispered into her ear, "Just the other week, you couldn't stand me."

Cara sighed, "You really kill the mood, don't you Black? I wouldn't be surprised if you never get laid."

"Oy!" Sirius glared at her, "I get laid!"

Cara rolled her eyes, "Well if you aren't sure, then I'm going to go to bed."

"Wait. Don't you—don't you want to talk or something?"

"Talk?" Cara raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, talk," Sirius shrugged, "Isn't that what girls always want to do?"

Cara laughed, "Alright Black, we can talk if you'd like."

"Okay. Good."

They sat there looking at each other awkwardly until Cara finally said, "Okay, so what do you want to talk about?"

"Erm—how are classes?" Sirius said rubbing his hands together.

Cara gave him a look, but then shrugged, "Fine. I only take two a day because apparently I can't handle a proper schedule."

"Oh."

"For Merlin's sake, Sirius, don't you have anything to say?"

Sirius looked around the room, "Well, I—erm—I'm going home for Christmas."

"That's a… nice?" Cara said scared to say the words that were inching up her throat.

Sirius barked a laugh, "That's funny."

Cara looked at him quizzically, "Why is it funny?"

"Oh, you probably don't remember," Sirius said but then he wasn't sure if he should tell her again, "Well my parents—you see—they aren't very… nice?... people."

Sirius was scared to tell her again that his parents were Death Eaters, she was finally getting on with him and he couldn't ruin it.

"Oh," Cara said softly, "That's—erm—unfortunate."

"Yeah," Sirius nodded, and then he had to ask, "Why won't you tell me who is trying to kill James? Is it Dumbledore? Did he tell you that you can't tell me?"

"No," Cara shook her head but then wished she would've gone with the lie because trying to think of a reason was really quite difficult, "I just… I can't tell you because… well I just can't."

"Is it because you don't trust me?"

"Of course I don't trust you," Cara said softly, "I can't trust anyone anymore, can I?"

"You can trust me," he assured her, "and Dumbledore and the lads."

Cara shook her head with a small frown, "I don't think you understand. It's not that I don't trust you because I don't want to… I just can't. I'd like to honestly I would; but my brain won't let me."

Sirius was disappointed, "Right, of course."

Cara grabbed his hand, "You're a good person Sirius. You're not like them. Your parents, I mean."

Sirius laughed lightly, "I try not to be. One more birthday and I can be out on my own, away from them."

"Doesn't that scare you though? Being out on your own? Anything could happen to you…"

"It doesn't scare me at all," Sirius said, "If you understood my parents then you would be happy to be out of their house. I just want to get away from them really."

Cara nodded, "I can imagine."

"You haven't seen yours in a bit, have you?"

Cara shook her head, "I'm not allowed, but they'll probably come here for Christmas… If they aren't busy of course. Working for the ministry always kept them away when I was a kid."

"I'm sure they'll come."

"Yeah, especially if there's publicity in it for them."

"Do you not like your parents?" Sirius asked confused.

"No, I don't think so," Cara frowned trying to remember, "From what I remember, they were barely around growing up. Always so busy, I guess. And even after—the thing—I only remember seeing them out in the corridors answering questions for journalists, instead of being at my side."

"They were though," Sirius promised her, "I saw them waiting to be with you. Sometimes they weren't allowed in."

Cara shrugged, "Maybe. But all I remember is that I didn't like them very much. I loved them of course, I just didn't like them, and those are different right?"

Sirius nodded understanding what she meant, "You never talked about them before. I never knew you had a problem."

Cara smiled slightly, "You didn't know a lot about me, did you? Apparently, I fancied you. And not just that one time that I kissed you, Lily and Dori said I really liked you—quite a bit. I even joined the Quidditch team so I could get closer to James because he was your best friend. And then I forced you to join so we could spend time together. Apparently I was a tad obsessive when it came to you."

Sirius laughed, "And Evans and Meadowes told you this?"

Cara nodded, "I think I was closest with them, wasn't I?"

"Meadowes, yeah," Sirius agreed, "You argued with Evs though. I always thought you were closer with Mary Diven."

Cara sighed, "I don't remember her."

"Very tiny girl, always sweet. She had the world's nicest laugh. When she smiled, you couldn't help but smile too. I've only seen her mad once and that was interesting. She—erm—well I don't know, she was smart. I didn't talk to her much, but I mean I knew her. There's only so many sixth year Gryffindors. You liked being around her most, I think. She always laughed at your jokes and I think that gave you confidence. And she always went to the Quidditch games. … Actually, there was this one game where you convinced her to shoot a lion out the tip of her wand after we scored. And she did it, then she got detention and you felt so bad because she was so scared since she'd never had one before. So you decided to get detention by pantsing James in front of Professor McGonagall. I can't remember if his underpants came down with his trousers or if he just hadn't worn any that day, but either way, McGonagall saw a side of James she'd never seen before."

Cara was laughing and Sirius smiled at her and then looked away.

"I'd say she was your favorite. She was brave too, you know. That thing that happened with Evans, she was the one to tell her. James was bloody terrified and Remus, well, he wasn't risking the wrath of her. Everyone had to convince Divs to be quiet. But she couldn't because it wasn't right. And she told her and then Evans basically slapped her in the face. Evans wouldn't forgive her and Divs was so pissed with all of us but more with herself. And then she realized Evs was being an arse and she went to tell Evans that at Hogsmeade. You know, I wish I would've been there. We let her go see Evans alone. I hate myself for doing that. She was drinking my butterbeer and then I just let her go… all on her own. And now she's dead."

Cara nodded, "I think you're right. She was my favorite, she sounds like the person I would want to be. But it isn't your fault of course. You didn't know what was going to happen. And none of the others stopped her either."

"Yeah," Sirius sighed, "It just sucks is all. She was a really great person."

"Well I think I've had enough depressing stories for the night, care to walk me back to the Common Room?" Cara smiled standing up.

Sirius nodded and followed after her.

There was no small talk as they walked through the corridors. And when they came to the Fat Lady, Cara looked at him expectantly. But Sirius didn't catch the hint, he assumed she forgot the password.

"Gold Garland," Sirius smiled to the Fat Lady.

The portrait swung open and Sirius helped Cara in. When they came into the Common Room, they weren't surprised to see a majority of people passed out on the chairs and floor. They laughed as Sirius pointed out Peter Pettigrew who was sleeping on the floor cuddling with a dozen bottles of alcohol. Remus was lying on the couch with that Ravenclaw girl who James had been talking too earlier curled up on his chest. And Marlene was still very awake as she lay on top of a seventh year Gryffindor in a dark corner of the room. They figured their other friends were up in bed.

"G'night, Black," Cara said at the bottom of her staircase.

"Good night," Sirius smiled to her.

Cara tried to wait patiently but that was not her, "For Merlin's sake, good night!"

And then she kissed him because he obviously wasn't going to make the move. He was hesitant but kissed her back. And then she pulled away, smiled, and went up the staircase. And he watched her go and then returned to his own room. Cara took her sleeping draught though she was sure she wouldn't need it tonight. Whereas Sirius struggled to fall asleep, and stayed up all night thinking of her.


	8. The Departure of Sirius Black

Y6: The Departure of Sirius Black

The boys snagged their own compartment on the train. Peter squeezed in between James and the window, Sirius and Remus sat across from them. They hadn't even been there five minutes when someone came bursting through the door.

"Remus! C'mon!" Lily Evans said to him.

Remus groaned, "I hate being a prefect."

"We hate it too," Sirius moaned, "Now we have to think of everything on our own."

"Well don't get to wild," Remus rolled his eyes and followed Lily out.

"How are you Lily?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Fine…?"

"Did you enjoy the party?"

Lily smirked, "I know you did. Emmeline couldn't stop ranting about it."

"She couldn't? What did she say?" he asked quickly.

She rolled her eyes, "Why don't you just tell her you like her already?"

"I do not like Emmeline," Remus tried to fool himself more than Lily, then added, "Is it really that obvious?"

"Since third year," Lily smirked, "yeah, it's very obvious."

"Shite."

"Why don't you tell her? I'm sure she likes you too."

"You think so?" he said hopefully.

"Well maybe not now. I mean after you kissed her and then spent the rest of the night with Moira Toomey. She hates you now."

"But I kissed her and then she went and talked with Fenwick all night!" Remus said defensive.

"Here's something you need to know about Emmeline Vance," Lily said while opening the door to the compartment where all the prefects would be, "she is allowed to kiss who ever she wants and then go and flirt with boys if she feels like it. But you, well you aren't allowed to even look at any other girl that isn't her."

"I hate girls," Remus said as he plopped down on a seat as Lily stood beside him.

"Hello there Remus!" Moira Toomey said as she took a seat beside him.

"Oh hello, Moira, how are you?" he said awkwardly.

She beamed and said, "Oh I'm great… erm—how are you?"

"Fine…" he nodded.

"That sure is swell," she kept on and Lily smirked at Remus.

They sat there for five more minutes as the Head Boy paired up people to do rounds down the train. The Head Girl was staying at Hogwarts for break. And Remus much to his dismay was paired with Moira rather than Lily; Moira must've asked before they had gotten into the compartment. When they were dismissed, Moira left with Lily and Remus.

"Remus, I'm so excited for rounds!" Moira smiled to him and Lily tried to cough off a laugh.

"Yeah—erm—I am too…?" Remus smiled back and then Lily let out a small giggle.

"Did I say something funny Evans?" Moira gave her a quick glare.

Lily raised her eyebrows and said with much sarcasm, "No, you said nothing at all that would cause me to laugh."

Moira rolled her eyes, and turned to Remus, "Well this is my compartment. I'll see you soon, yeah?"

He nodded and he continued on with Lily. She gave him a slight shove and he laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well look what you've done now," Lily laughed, "she's fallen in love with you!"

"I can't help it that girls swoon over me," Remus smiled.

"Alright Prince Charming," Lily rolled her eyes and led him to his compartment door, "have fun with the Ravenclaw."

"Ha-ha," he frowned, "have fun doing rounds with Amos Diggggorrry."

Lily threw her hands up in the air, "For Merlin's sake, I don't like him anymore!"

Remus laughed and opened his door.

Before Lily left him, she ran in quickly and told the Marauders, "Remus has a new girlfriend!"

"What?" Sirius said surprised.

And then Peter tackled Remus cheering, "Mooney's got a girlfriend! Mooney's got a girlfriend!"

"Is it Emmeline?" James frowned to Lily.

Lily shook her head, "That bird he was kissing last night."

James's eyes widened and Lily smirked and left.

…..

James left Sirius to his parents and Regulus with a sad smile, Sirius rolled his eyes and sighed. His parents acknowledged Reg and ignored him… as usual.

They apparated the two away, Sirius's father barely grabbing hold of Sirius. They arrived at their front door step and Sirius marched right in and went straight to his room. He set his trunk down on the floor and jumped on to his bed. He looked up at the ceiling that was decked in Gryffindor red and gold.

Moments passed as he relaxed when finally a soft knock set on the door.

"Who is it?" Sirius puffed.

"It's—erm—me. It's just me," Regulus said awkwardly behind the door.

"Come in," Sirius sighed.

Regulus opened the door and took a few steps in. He looked very out of place in the Gryffindor room as he adjusted his Slytherin tie. His long hair was tied back and out of his face.

"What do you want?" Sirius hurried him.

"I just—I was just checking up on you is all," Reg said, "You're okay, yeah?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Yes, Regulus, I'm fine."

Regulus nodded and started to walk out the door and then paused. "I know you had a rough start to the year is all, Si. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Sirius leaned on his elbow and looked at his brother annoyed, "I'm perfectly fine, Regulus."

"It's just that Diven girl and the ot—"

"Don't talk about her."

Regulus nodded, "I wasn't trying to—I didn't mean to offend you. I just—if you want to talk, we can talk."

"Yeah," Sirius rolled his eyes and laid back down, "as long as mum and dad don't catch us. We can talk all we want."

Regulus shook his head, "Don't be like that, Sirius."

One side of Sirius's mouth curved up into an annoyed smirk, "Don't pretend it isn't true. You would rather die than lose mummy and daddy's love for you. And talking to the disappointing son may cost you that."

"You're not a disappointment."

Sirius laughed, "Okay, Reg. Whatever you say. You can go now. You've amused me long enough."

Regulus sighed and walked towards the door, "Is the Connors girl okay?"

Sirius glared at his brother and let out a deadly, "_Yes._"

Regulus nodded, "Good."

And then he left and Sirius was back looking at the ceiling. Soon he fell asleep, still in his uniform not even under the covers.

…

Two days passed since they left Hogwarts and James Potter was sitting with his parents eating dinner. His father sat across from him but kept his eyes trained on James' mother as she shakily ate her food. James had noticed the worry in his father's eyes but his mother was chipper, perhaps a bit to chipper.

"Is everything okay?" James kept his head down and continued eating his stew.

"Of course, Jame-sie," his mother said brightly, "why wouldn't anything be okay?"

James shrugged, "You guys seem a bit off is all."

James looked up in time to see his mother give a wide eyed look to his father.

James's father tried to smile as best as he could, "No, nothing off. How is school going?"

"It's—erm—been a long first half."

James's father nodded, "Right of course, with everything that happened, I'm sure you and your mates just wished the year would end already."

"Half way there," his mother cheered.

"Yeah," James nodded.

"Is John's daughter okay?" James's father asked.

James nodded, "Yeah, she's back in a few classes—"

"Already?" James's mother interrupted surprised.

"Only a few, mum. She's actually doing pretty well. She can't remember much but she picks everything up quickly. She doesn't remember anything about being kidnapped."

"What a shame," his father shook his head annoyed, "torturing a kid and getting away with it. I'm surprised little Cara hasn't gone insane. They had her for over a month. I mean you can do some real damage in a mere few hours. A month, I can't even imagine. They couldn't torture her too much, I guess, she must've had some infor—"

"Darling, perhaps we shouldn't talk about it," James's mother nodded to a very quiet James who just looked at his stew.

"I left the cloak at Hogwarts," James said aloud.

His parents looked at him confused, his father saying, "Okay? Did you forget it?"

"No," James shook his head, "I figured it would be safest there."

"Good thinking m'boy, no place safer than Hogwarts," James's father smiled, "that Cloak is incredibly valuable. No other one like it."

"You said Gramps owned it," James muttered.

James's father nodded, "Yes and his father and the one before him and so on. You know the story, I told it to you when I gave it to you your first year."

"It's something that Voldemort wants," James whispered unable to meet his parents' eyes.

"What was that, James?" his father asked.

"Lord Voldemort, he wants the cloak," James said softly, now looking into his dad's eyes, "that's why they tortured Cara. They thought her family had it. But we do."

James and his father looked at each other for a long time. The gaze only broke when James's father looked to his mother.

James's mother took in a heavy breath, "Well isn't this going to be a pleasant Christmas?"

They were quiet. James pushed back his food and was about to go to his room before his mother stopped him.

"We need to talk, James," his mother said softly, and James sat back down watching his parents, "if what Cara told you is right then you need to stay at Hogwarts, okay? I do not want you coming back for any reason except when the year ends—"

"—why would I come back before the year ends?" James interrupted.

"You won't, that's what I'm saying," James's mother gave him a soft smile, "I love you James."

"I love you too," he said getting nervous as the seconds ticked by.

She wiped her brow, "Wow this is really hard to say, isn't it? Okay. Alright. Okay, James, I haven't been feeling too well. About two weeks ago, I started hearing ringing in my ears. So I went to St. Mungo's and they gave me a remedy. But it didn't work, darling. So I went back and they kept me there. They couldn't find anything wrong with me except that I had ringing in my ears and I've started to lose some weight. A woman would typically be happy about this except it's making me very weak. So I want you to know that after Christmas, I'll be going back to St. Mungo's and they're going to continue running some tests and things. I wouldn't worry about it, darling," she stroked James's hand as James felt his throat tighten, "I trust the abilities of the wizards and witches at Mungo's and I know I will be up and feeling better after they've finished with me. Okay?"

But James couldn't respond. There was a price on his family's head, people wanted them dead. But whatever this disease is, it could kill his mother before they even get a jab in.

"Please, don't worry too much about it," James's mother ran her fingers in James's hair, "I just wanted to let you know. I love you, okay?"

James nodded, thinking in his mind but not able to find his voice, _'I love you too, mum.'_

…

On Christmas afternoon, Sirius Black rummaged through his clothing for an appropriate dress robe for tonight. By appropriate, he meant the one that looked most Muggle-ish. He then put on his Gryffindor tie as if that too was _appropriate _for such a night.

As he tightened his tie in the mirror, a soft knock sounded on his door.

"I'll be down in a minute," Sirius said annoyed.

"It's me, I just wanted to talk to you," a small voice said.

Sirius rolled his eyes and opened the door. He was not surprised to see Regulus waiting there. For the past few days, Reg had been knocking on his door to simply "talk" to him; but Sirius wasn't buying it.

"For Merlin's sake, what is it now?" Sirius growled.

Regulus gulped, "Si, I expect you know that a few of mum and dad's friends will be here."

Sirius closed the door on his brother and walked back to the mirror. But Regulus just opened it back up and walked in.

"Get out," Sirius glared.

Regulus stood at full height, he was now slightly taller than Sirius but that in no way intimidated his older brother. He said as bravely as he could, "You're going to listen to me, okay? Okay. I've been as nice as I can be to you and you don't deserve it really—"

"—because I'm a bloody Gryffindor. The disappointment of the—" Sirius started but Reg cut him off.

"No! Have you been listening to me at all these past few days?! I don't care if you're a Gryffindor or not you bloody idiot, I'm trying to help you. _They _are going to be here. Something happened among them, alright. You remember what happened to the Worthingtons on the day—"

"Don't you dare talk to me about that day," Sirius advanced on his brother.

Regulus took a single step back, "I understand that I will always be your enemy now. But just this once, I will tell you what you ought to do. You—"

"What I _ought to do?_ You bloody little—"

"You ought to eavesdrop!" Regulus shouted over top of him, "Whatever is happening right now, it will affect you! And if you plan to stay alive… or keep your friends alive… you _ought_ to listen!"

Sirius's first thought was to James Potter. Cara told him that James and his family would be their victim. Sirius had to protect James. But Regulus, his only brother, who he once loved and cherished, who was tainted with the evil that ran through their parents; he was standing in his face saying something but not everything. Regulus was trying to be helpful, but he was not Sirius's brother anymore. No that ship sailed long ago.

"Get out," Sirius said under his breath and Regulus gave a nod and left.

Sirius glared at the door as it shut. Then he looked back in the mirror. He was a Black. He had the fair skin, the Black hair, the grey eyes… all what was expected to see in a Black. But he was a Marauder. He shared the brotherhood, he had the heart and the fearlessness and the strength.

There was nothing that would stop Sirius Black from protecting James Potter… from protecting any of his friends, any innocent person, from these monsters that he once called his friends and family.

….

Dinner was clearing out. The younger kids were ushered to a separate room, Sirius was set among them. Regulus and a few older kids were permitted to stay to speak with the adults. Regulus gave Sirius a look and then flashed his eyes to under his chair. Sirius bent down under his chair. His hand grasped something and he hid it in his pocket. When he left, he found himself somewhere isolated. He pulled out two ears and a string. Regulus had given it to him, to eavesdrop.

Sirius made his way back towards where the group was gathered. He carefully slid one ear under the door, the other he kept with him as he hid in a cupboard.

As he placed it to his own ear, the words came out fuzzy; but he could make almost all of them out.

A majority of the meeting was addressed to the children; they weren't being referred to as children though. They called them young men and women; they told them their role in this brewing war. ….brewing….

The conversation then split into small conversations. Sirius listened to footsteps as people gravitated towards one group or the other. He listened to quite a few goodbyes as the Malfoys and other families left. Soon it was one conversation again but there were very few left, maybe only Sirius's family and another.

"Is it true?" he heard someone say, "Did you kill them Orion?"

"What I do is none of your business, Augustus," he heard his father growl, he shook as the voice sounded like his own, "It is between me and the Dark Lord."

The man, Augustus, chuckled, "Oh, Orion, I wasn't attacking you. I was praising you. It was about time they were gotten rid of. They had the girl for a month, the damn Worthingtons. Let the Connor girl slip right out of their hands."

Sirius dropped the ear in shock. Quickly though he picked it back up and listened.

"For Merlin's sake, how hard is it to get information from a child. I expect you had a piece of her thought, hadn't you?"

"A very small piece," Orion said quietly, "I had gone over to check on the progress—there was none of course—and I got a bit of her, yes. But the Worthington's are sodding idiots. They drove that Connors-girl crazy, she couldn't even talk to me then. I would've killed the useless girl right there, but I had my boys with me. I picked them up from Hogsmeade. We—"

Sirius couldn't listen anymore. He sat with his head on the back of the cupboard. His heart was pounding like a hammer, his blood was hot with anger. His eyes were wet with tears. He had expected to find a way to help James, instead he found the information on Cara.

It was the Worthingtons that tortured her. Oh, Merlin, Sirius had been in the house! His bloody father had tortured her too. He was going to kill her! but—but "his boys were there"… He was there. Sirius was there. And he didn't save her.

She was afraid of him because she remembered, didn't she? She had been afraid because she knew it was his father. And he was a Black. And that the same bad blood ran through him.

The thoughts raced through his mind. And he wiped as the hot tears fell down his face. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, but he through the one-ear down. He stood up and took a deep breath. He threw open the cupboard door. He was racing towards the room. He was going to kill his father.

But Regulus came racing out of it, and towards Sirius. Sirius had added another target to his list.

"You little—" Sirius grabbed him by the shirt and threw him against the wall, he was inches from his face, "You knew and you didn't tell me!"

"I didn't know!" Regulus pleaded, "I mean, I wasn't sure. That's why I said to listen, I thought it may've been her but I didn't—"

"You are disgusting. You're a little fucking toad. I can't believe I ever thought you were my brother, you selfish little git faced shit. I fucking hate you. You little shit. You fucking prat," Sirius spat at his brother, "I should kill you. I should fucking kill you, you little… shit."

"I didn't know it was Cara—"

Sirius back handed his brother, forcing him to the ground, "Don't you ever say her name."

Regulus had tears in his eyes, "I didn't know Sirius, please."

Sirius was shaking with anger, "You are the most despicable human being, d'you know that? She was a good person and you destroyed her. You let them destroy her. I hate you, I _hate _you!"

Sirius then grabbed his collar and pulled him up. He punched his brother hard in the face. Regulus lay there unmoving. Sirius stood up and noticed that tears had fallen on to his brother. Sirius wiped his eyes. His emotions were everywhere. He couldn't control himself. He was losing it.

He was running out the door. He remembered opening it, but perhaps he didn't close the door. It was raining hard outside and Sirius kept on running. He yelled to the streets and the yell turned into a howl as he fell closer to the ground. He was running quicker now on his four legs.

But his heart was aching. He was angry. He was sad. He was lost. He was breaking.

….

"James-ie can you get the door?" his mother called feeling slightly weak.

James jogged down the stairs looking painfully at his mother who was wearing a look of pain but trying hard to hide it. He turned back to the door and opened it. His heart fell to the floor as he looked at his best mate on his knees at his threshold. His clothes were soaking wet and he was… he was crying.


End file.
